New Girls
by Dawn725
Summary: What happens when two sisters move from America to Japan? What if they transfer to Ouran Academy? Craziness happens when they meet the host club and it gets better when their Ohana moves to Japan too. My OC's paired up with all hosts except Tamaki and Haruhi. (I paired them up together.) I am new to writing fan fiction and the summary sucks! Try it, you may like it! ;)
1. Prologue

Aaliyah's POV

"Wow, its pink!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it cool!" said Jade.

"Are you sure this is an co-ed school?" I asked looking at Jade.

"Pretty sure it is," said Jade, "Don't judge a book by its cover. You know that better than anyone."

"Well, I won't judge it too much, but I can't say the same for Piper," I said holding back a giggle.

"Oh, she will learn to love it. Give her time," Jade said. "Anyway, Ouran Academy doesn't sound that bad of a school. It does have a hard test to get in which you passed." Jade made it sound like it was a miracle I passed. I smacked her for that, she laughed afterwards.

"Wait? What do the uniforms look like? That fancy of a school has to have uniforms," I asked suddenly wishing that the uniforms at least looked good.

"I don't know how they look. Give me a few seconds to find out. Even if they don't have them on their website, there has to be a picture online somewhere." Said Jade, "But you may have to ask D for help if I can't find them. She is better at the computer than I am."

"Oh, never mind. I found them! Want to see?" she asked while turning the screen for me to see.

I stopped packing long enough to look at the picture on the screen, confirming my fears. "Tell me you are joking? Please say you are joking!" I begged. I was looking at a rainbow colored two-piece. The skirt went down to the knees. The top of the shirt was frilly and the sleeves were short and frilly. it looked like the frilly part of the top was connected to the sleeves. There white stockings that stopped at the knees with a colorful strap on the top. It belt was black with a huge buckle I couldn't make out. The shoes were the best part, simple black dress shoes. It looked like the 70's threw up on it.

Jade started laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. "Sorry, I am not laughing at the dress; just the look on your face. This is a picture of the real uniform!" she said in between the giggles. She clicked on the real picture.

"Well, that one is better even if it is yellow." I said quite relieved. I went back to packing after I hit Jade again for the near heart attack I had.

"I knew you were going to say that," said Jade. She got off the floor, still in giggles, and started to help me pack. "I don't know why you don't get the maids to pack for you?" Jade asked, even thou I am sure she knew the answer.

"Nobody, but me touches my stuff," I joked, "you know I have a thing about people touching my things"

"Yeah, the 'I hate it when people invade my privacy' thing you got. But why do I get to help?" asked Jade. "I am 'technically' touching your stuff," she said with air quotes and sarcasm.

"I don't have an issue with you thou. I know you won't look threw my things and dig around for secrets," I said, "I am going to miss you. I can't believe I am moving to Japan and thousands of miles away from everything I know and the people I love." I pouted looking at the rest of the things that needed packed still. My heart started sinking when I released there wasn't much left to pack.

"I will miss you too. But we get to see each other on holidays and school breaks. We are still family after all. Nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Jade said with a smile on her face that had a hint of sadness in it. She is trying to stay strong for me, for us. This move broke her heart as it did mine.

Trying to change to subject "After we pack the rest of this stuff up, why don't we go and see if Piper and Rory need help packing?" Jade asked. "Then we can go see the surprise D has for you guys!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, let's get this done and see how far they got," I said while I picked up books that still needed to be packed.

Piper's POV

"Oh my god, Rory! What are you doing? I leave the room to go to the bathroom and come back to find you screwing around. You are supposed to be helping me pack, NOT messing around!" I yelled. I was already on edge about moving; I don't need the stress of Rory.

"I was just having a bit of fun! Relax Piper. The only things left to pack is books and the clothes you are not wearing tomorrow. Have some fun while you can with me. I won't see you till the holidays after all." Rory stated as she continued to balance books on her head with a big smile on her face. The book fell off; just like the first three times she did it, landing in a messy pile of books on the floor.

I sighed and pick up a shirt to fold and pack. I might as well continue packing my clothes, I didn't have many books to pack and once Rory starts something, it is hard to stop her. To pass the time more, I asked her why she was doing that.

"I want to be a princess. That's what princess's do. Balance books on their head to improve their balance." She said while the books fell off again.

"Well, you do need all the help with that," I joked " your as clumsy as drunk cat trying to walk on two legs down hill." I was laughing imagining that scene I just said. "Where did you learn they do that?" I managed to ask in between the laughs.

"Rude! They do it in the movies." She said between laughs. I guess she was imagining that scene too. "It was to make you laugh anyway. I am glad it worked. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to hear your laugh before you leave. You know I would make a horrible princess anyway." She joked.

"That's not true. You would make an awesome princess. Your kind, gentle nature would make you a pretty good princess in my book." I said in a serious tone.

"Yea, you are just like a Disney princess. You are nice to everyone." Said Jade walking in.

"And you care for people and animals alike. You hate violence unless it is necessary." Said Aaliyah following Jade into the room. "To quote Piper, you would make an awesome princess."

"Rory quit goofing off and finish packing the books. They are the last things to pack." I said to my princess cousin.

"Remember that D has a surprise for us." Reminded Aaliyah with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I forgot!" screamed Rory. She rushed to pick up the books on the ground and packing them up gently in the box. "Alright, lets go!" she said taping the box shut.

Everyone

"Cool" said Aaliyah "Let's get going then."

Rory and Jade then grabbed the other two girls and blindfolded them.

"What is going on?" said both Piper and Aaliyah.

"It's for the surprise and we are just following orders." Said Jade.

"Fine, lead the way," said Aaliyah.

"But if I get walked into a poll or wall, I will kill you guys." Joked Piper.

"Yep, love you too" said Rory.

"We won't let that happen," said Jade.

After nervously walking down stairs, threw doors, down more stairs, being guided into a car, and then walked yet again threw another set of doors; they arrived at the surprise spot.

Jade and Rory removed the blindfolds to reveal a (surprise) going away party at their favorite club, with all their friends and family.

_(TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING)_

Piper and Aaliyah were waiting for the plane to take off to Japan.

"Here we go," said Piper.

"Bye America. Next stop Japan" Said Aaliyah.

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Don't worry I have a flashback for the party later on. I didn't want the prologue to be too long. Prologues can be so boring sometimes and I wanted you guys to get to know my OC's a little bit more before they went to Ouran. Some of it ties in later on. I am not really going to follow the anime or manga. Some scenes will be in it or mentioned thou I will follow the manga more than the anime. I don't own Ouran High school Host Club. (You guys should know that) only things I own are my OC's and the plot. **

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Jade and Aaliyah are best friends and Rory and Piper are best friends. They still hang out in a group (of five) and are close to each other, but Jade and Aaliyah are closer. So are Rory and Piper. You will see why later on. (I hope that makes sense) That's it for now on the hints. Hope you guys enjoyed it at least. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Aaliyah's POV

"Oh, hell no!" screamed Piper.

I was getting ready for school when I heard Piper yelling.

'Oh yeah. I forgot to show her the uniforms the other day' I thought smiling to myself. I knew she would throw a fit. She hates dresses and the color yellow. She likes to wear the clothes she picks out. She is very stubborn that way.

"Did you know about this?" she asked running into my room.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to tell you cause you are a flight risk and I also forgot. I only learned about it the other day; Jade looked everything up. Guess she forgot to tell you too." I said with a grin on my face. "Just get dressed and lets go to school. If we don't like the school, we can beg to transfer out. It doesn't look like that bad of a school anyway. We have to hurry because Sam wants to take us to school." I said while I was braiding my hair.

"Fine, I will get ready. I swear if I don't like this school, I am transferring out as fast as possible." Said Piper leaving with the dress.

I sighed and picked up my bag and cellphone. I walked to the front door and waited for Piper. It's a good thing we ate before getting ready for school. We most likely would have been late if she found out about the uniform on an empty stomach. (She is more of a beast on an empty stomach and would have argued more)

"Hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I am ready. Lets get this over with," said Piper walking in wearing the dreaded uniform. Her hair was in a simple ponytail.

We looked at each other then turned and walked out the door.

Piper's POV

Once we got in the limo, we were met with Sam seating on the other side of us.

"Hello girls! How was your morning?" she asked as the limo started rolling down the street.

"Eventful." Said Aaliyah.

"Boring" I said.

"Good" said Sam. She started talking about stuff, but all I heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, and blah.

I just nodded my head along, agreeing with her the whole time. I was thinking about this new school and all the surprises it could have for us. I just hoped I wouldn't be bored the whole time.

When we finally pulled up to the school, Sam gave us a quick hug and a kiss each, pushed us out the door of the limo, and said "Have a good day at school. Behave! Call Rachael when you want to be picked up. Love ya, bye!"

We said our goodbyes as the limo drove away, abandoning us at the prison. We turned around and the first thing that comes out of my mouth "its PINK."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that as well. Sorry." Said Aaliyah. "I saw the pictures online and I said the same thing"

I glared at her. "You saw the pictures and didn't think I should see. I bet you 'forgot' on purpose" I said annoyed with her.

"Like I said earlier, you are a flight risk and I didn't want to freak you out with the pictures" she stated while grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the building. "Give it a shot at least. It may be fun!" she said.

"I am still mad at you." I pouted.

Walking behind her I heard her laugh. "Oh, you know you love me" she said.

"Yea, of course I do. You are my sister after all," I said walking into the pink prison of doom.

Kaoru's POV

I am sitting in class planning with Hikaru about what pranks to pull on Tamaki. We were waiting on our teacher to come into class. The teacher walks in a few minutes after the bell followed by two girls.

The girls were almost identical twins. Their eyes were the only things different from each other besides their hairstyles. One girl had dark blue eyes and a braided bun. The other had brownish red eyes and a simple, curly ponytail. They had black hair, a round face. They were probably a foot or two shorter than myself. The girl with the ponytail had long hair that went down to the middle of her back at least. I wasn't sure about the other one since her hair was in a bun.

The teacher got the class quieted down and said we had new students and told the girls to introduce themselves.

The braided one went first. "Hi, my name is Aaliyah Blake. One of our parents is a party designer and the other is an architect. I have two older brothers and five younger siblings. I moved here from America because our parents don't want to be away from us too long. My hobbies are shopping, paint balling, web design, and dancing. Please take care of me."

The ponytail girl said, "Hi, my name is Piper Blake. I am not wasting my time repeating the family part my sister just said. My hobbies are laser tag, video games, digital arts, jewelry making, and blogging. Please take care of me."

The teacher then asked if anyone had any questions for them.

Aaliyah's POV

A few people in the class raised their hands.

One guy asked us from what city did we move from. "New York City, New York." I answered. "Don't ask us any sports related stuff cause we are not into sports."

A girl asked us if we could speak fluent Japanese. "Yes, we can speak and read it. We know English, Japanese, Spanish, and French." I said.

The last guy asked if we were twins. "Yes, we are twins. We wear colored contacts." Said Piper.

"**_Idiot_**" she whispered under her breath. "Piper, be nice," I whispered back.

Another girl asked us how old our older brothers were. "They are both twenty." I said.

The last person asked us if we had boyfriends. "Ok, first off isn't that kind of rude. Secondly, no we do NOT have boyfriends." Stated Piper. I didn't stop her on that one and she could have said a lot worse. She made the guy blush thou.

The teacher stopped the questions there and told us to sit down. He told me to sit by a Hikaru Hitachiin and Piper to sit next to a Kaoru Hitachiin. They raised their hands when the teacher said their individual names.

Of course, they were cute, red headed twins.

As soon as we sat down, they gave each other a Cheshire cat smiles. Silent commutation I see. I don't like the looks of it.

Hikaru turned to me and introduced himself. He told me to go to music room #3 for some fun after school today before the teacher told him and his brother to be quiet.

Class was boring like usual. After class, I talked to Piper and she told me Kaoru told her the same thing. Weird, I thought.

We went to the remainder of our classes and decided to go to music room #3 to check it out.

We were in for a surprise!

**Author's note**

**Hi again! I had a hard time with this chapter. This is the first fan fiction story I have written so far, so I am not used to using other people's characters. (Since I don't own the Host Club) I want to reread the manga so I can do a better job at writing the hosts. **

**Anyway, later on you will find out why Piper used Sam's name in her POV. There is a reason for it. I am hinting it in some chapters till you, and the hosts, meet their parents. Some of you may have already thought of or realized it. Good for you; don't spoil it for others. Oh, before I forget the time Piper said idiot in this chapter she said it in English. That's why it looked different. Again, all I own are my OC's and the plot. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper's POV

We are standing in front of the door to music room #3, unsure as to go in or not. Aaliyah had a weird feeling about it and I guess I did too. We barely knew those boys and we were about to walk into a room, having no idea what was inside.

"Do you get the feeling they were going to prank us or something?" asked Aaliyah.

"Yea, sort of. We can always go in and see what's so 'fun'. If I have to, I can beat them up as a last resort and we can make a break for it. Its worth a shot, right?" I stated.

"Yea, I guess you are right." She said.

"Cool, I am opening up the door now. Last chance to bail," I said reaching for the doorknob.

"I am not leaving," said Aaliyah.

I opened up the door and to my surprise rose petals fall in front of our face with a bright light. Some voices said "Welcome" to us at the same time. It took me a few seconds to get over the shock and when I did I saw seven boys in front of me. Three of them were familiar.

A boy with blond hair and violet eyes came up to us and handed us each a rose. He said "Hello, beautiful ladies and welcome to the Host Club. You are new here, aren't you? Well, let me introduce myself. I am the club president, Tamaki Suoh."

"I am the vice president Kyoya Ootori." Said a boy with black hair and glasses.

"You can call me Honey and this is Takashi. You can call him Mori thou," said the other blond hair boy while pointing at a tall, dark haired boy. "Do you like cake?" Honey asked.

"Yea, we like cake," I answered.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka. A pleasure to meet you," said a boy/girl with brown hair.

"I recognize you from class." Aaliyah said.

"Yea, sorry about not introducing myself earlier. I was busy trying to get some studying done for my next class." Haruhi said after being glared at by Tamaki.

"That's OK. We understand." We said with a smile.

"We are the," the twins started to say before I interrupted them. "We know who you guys are," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yea," said Aaliyah rolling her eyes too, "You told us to come. What is a Host Club anyway? All you guys said was to come."

"The Host Club is a place for ladies who have too much time on their hands to come and be entertained by us guys who also have too much time on our hands." said Tamaki. "You see, all of the club members have type. I am the princely type. Kyoya is the cool type. Haruhi is the normal type. The twins are the little devil types. Honey is the cute shotacon type. Mori is the strong, silent or stoic type. All of us make up the Host Club!"

"So, you flirt and entertain girls then?" I questioned.

"Yea, pretty much," said Haruhi. "You haven't introduced yourselves to the rest of the club yet"

"The one on the right in Piper Blake and the one on the left is Aaliyah Blake." Said Kyoya. " They moved here from New York City, USA. Their parents are Sam Blake and Tessa Blake. Sam is an architect and Tessa is a famous party designer/Interior designer. They have a big family, mostly living in America. They have two older brothers, both in Ouran University. They also have five younger siblings."

"Why don't you list off our favorite food, or our true eye color?" I said rather annoyed.

"For Aaliyah, her favorite food is chocolate. For Piper, her favorite food is chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Their true eye color is emerald green." Stated Kyoya with a sly grin. 'Mr. know-it-all' I thought.

"Your favorite food is chocolate? Do you want some chocolate cake?" said an excited Honey.

"Sure! I mean, if its not any trouble?" Aaliyah said nervously.

"No trouble at all, beautiful maiden." Said Tamaki. "Your presence is always welcomed."

"OK then." Said Aaliyah.

"Is something wrong maiden?" asked Tamaki. Apparently, he doesn't get that reaction often. Aaliyah shared a look with me before we said, "Nothing is wrong. Its just that it was kind of cheesy what you just said" I swear that lightening hit him when we said that.

Next thing I knew, Tamaki was pouting in a corner.

"Did we say something bad?" asked Aaliyah concerned.

The twins came up behind us, laughing and said, "No, boss does that a lot. You guys happened to make him go to his 'emo' corner within five minutes of meeting him. That's a new record!"

"Well, I do like breaking records. Any others I can break?" I joked. Tamaki gave me a pretty pathetic look, before going back to pout even darker. I didn't even know that was possible. The twins laughed even harder. They said "Well, that was another record too."

"I will take that piece of cake now if you don't mind, Honey-senpai." Aaliyah said while walking over to Honey.

"Yea, right this way!" said Honey jumping up and down with pure joy.

I looked around the room and saw Haruhi trying to get Tamaki out of his corner, Kyoya on his computer, Honey eating cake with Aaliyah and Mori, and the twins playing on their DS. (They must get bored fast.)

I walked over to join my sister, thinking this won't be such a bad place to be. It could be fun!

"Would you like some cake, Piper-Chan?" asked Honey.

"I would love a piece of chocolate," I said sitting down at the table. "By the way Kyoya-senpai, you got my favorite food wrong!" I sang while putting a piece of cake in my mouth, "its Waldorf-Astoria red velvet cake." I gave the know-it-all a smirk before taking another bite of cake.

"Oh, so your favorite food is cake? That's so cool, Piper-Chan. My favorite food is all kinds of cake. Usa-chan and I love cake." He said while holding up a cute, stuffed rabbit.

"Yea it is my favorite. Have you ever tried it?" I asked.

"No I haven't, but now I want too since you like it," Honey said with the cutest smile with flowers floating around his head.

"You will love it," I said.

He turned to Aaliyah then and asked with a serious face "Why did you call me senpai earlier?"

"Oh, I sort of guessed. You are wearing a high school uniform and I haven't seen you in any of my classes; so I figured you were an upper-classman. If I got it wrong, I am sorry." Said Aaliyah with a blush on her face.

"You got it right. Takashi and I are third years. It's just a surprise is all," he said pointing at Mori.

"That's a surprise. Most people assume Honey-senpai is younger than themselves." Said Kaoru suddenly appearing next to Aaliyah. "Yea." Agreed Hikaru. "Do you know someone who doesn't look their age, Aaliyah-Chan?" appearing on the other side of Aaliyah.

Tamaki suddenly appeared and yelled at the twins to stop harassing Aaliyah, who was turning a darker shade of red by the minute.

I jumped in and said "Tamaki, stop yelling. They are just being curious. Now get away from my sister before she faints." I said. After they moved away from her, I said, "We have a cousin who looks younger than their age too. Like she said she guessed and it happened to correct. So stop being so nosy, you little devils." I took the last bite of my cake after that. They shut up after my little speech.

The twins grinned at me and appeared on either side of me. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself then?" they asked.

"How the hell do you do that?" I asked. They just gave me one of their Cheshire grins before Haruhi told them to leave us alone or they may scare us off. They did, but went over to bug him.

Aaliyah was busy answering Honey's questions; I turned my attention to watching the twins and Haruhi. The more I looked at Haruhi, the more he looked like a girl. The way the twins and Tamaki acted around him only justified my suspensions. The twins were flirting with Haruhi, it didn't seem like he even noticed, but Tamaki started freaking out. Telling the twins to stop harassing Haruhi and to leave his daughter alone. Wait? Did he just call Haruhi his Daughter? So, he is a girl then. Well, whatever. If they want to hide the fact he is a girl, it's not my problem.

I turned my attention back to the table before the twins told Tamaki to shut up and reminding him that we were here.

I took that chance to look at my cellphone. I realized the time and poked Aaliyah in the shoulder, showing her the time.

"We have to leave, but first some quick questions." She said. The other hosts (except Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori) looked nervous. "How does this whole host thing work? Do you have to request a host or just come whenever and seat with who ever you want? Does it cost money?" she asked.

"You come to me and request a host at a certain time. You come in at that time and stay for the amount of time given. It doesn't cost money to come, but we do sell merchandise. Do you have any more questions?" asked Kyoya.

"Nope, but I would like to talk to you." I said walking over to him. "Can I request Haruhi-kun for tomorrow? I would like to get to know him since he is in my class and I am trying to make friends. I share only two classes with him. I see the twins more than him." I said with the sweetest smile I had. They seemed to buy my excuse.

"Sure, I have a spot open tomorrow at 5. Is that OK?" asked Kyoya.

"Yea that should be fine. Thank Kyoya-Senpai." I said.

"Can I come with her?" asked Aaliyah.

"Yes you can," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Aaliyah. "Today must have been a slow day huh? We are the only girls here."

"Yes, since you two came at 4:45," said Kaoru. "And the club closes at 5:30" Said Hikaru.

"We had a 45 minute break. Now we have a 30 minute break." They said together looking bored.

"To answer your question princess, it was a slow day. Usually we have clients here till closing." Said Tamaki.

"The hosts act differently when there are guests here," whispered Haruhi to us.

We said our goodbyes after that. I texted Rachael, our mom's assistant, then turned to my sister when we were out of hearing distance from the club. "Did you notice that Haruhi is a girl?" I asked.

"Yea, I got that vibe from them that she was one." She said with a smirk.

"By them you mean?" I asked knowing what she was going to say next.

"By them I meant Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru. I got it from her too, but they confirmed it," She stated.

"Yea, they did for me too. It was mostly that idiot Tamaki." I said with a laugh.

"You are planning on telling her tomorrow right? And asking her why?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yep, you know me so well." I said.

"Today wasn't that bad of a day huh?" Aaliyah said with a grin.

"It sure wasn't," I answered with the same grin.

**Author's note**

**Done with chapter two. I don't believe I got the hosts just right. Hopefully, I didn't mess it up too much. I still have to reread the manga. I haven't had time to read thou just write. Weird, huh? I should get better at it the more I write. Hope you enjoyed it. BTW, I only own my OC's and the plot. I don't own the Host Club. This is the last time I am saying that, so you won't have to read it again. See you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaliyah's POV

Walking into the house, we got ambushed by our five siblings. I expected it thou. They were too excited about their first day at school; they were all talking at once.

"OK, ONE AT A TIME BOYS AND GIRLS!" Piper yelled over the voices. But they kept on talking.

"HEY, LISTEN UP AND SHUT UP!" I yelled. Once they quieted down after I yelled, I told them that Adda gets to go first and tell us how her day was. While she was telling us her day, we got a chance to take our shoes off and go sit down on the couch. After Adda told us about her day; then Eeva, Iris, Carter, and Parker had to tell us all about their day too. It's a good thing we sat down because it seemed like forever before they stopped. Then came the questions about our day. We answered them till we got to the part about the host club. We decided on the car ride over not to tell them just yet. They were only three and they would get confused about the club. (We also had to ask our parents first.) We were going to tell our parents and our ohana back home thou.

Mom walked in just when we finished and the kids ran to her to tell them of their day. Mom looked a lot like us, but her eyes were dark violet, her hair wasn't as dark as ours, and she was a little taller even without her heels. Her face had more of a heart shape than ours did. She was bigger round, but given that she was pregnant that wasn't an issue on not looking like us. Before she got pregnant, she was almost the same size as us. She was one size bigger, but she still looked good for having seven kids. Most of the time, people couldn't believe that she has so many kids and looks so good.

Mom sat down next to us and we got to hear their stories again. (We are so lucky) Once they got done, mom said the little ones could play for a little bit before supper. They ran off, leaving us with mom.

"So, how was your day?" asked mom looking at Piper and me once the kids were out of earshot.

"It was ok," Piper and I said at the same time while shrugging.

"I had more fun after school," hinted Piper. She liked to tease mom. Mom is a curious woman by nature.

"Oh, so what happened after school then?" she asked getting excited.

"We were told by some cute boys, who happened to be twins, to go to music room #3 after school for some fun. It sounded weird at first, but we asked around and learned there was a host club there. Even thou we didn't know what that was, we still went there to check it out. We got lost and didn't get there till 4:45. They had no clients or guests there, but we still got to hang out with them for a little bit." Said Piper.

"The host club is a group of cute guys who have too much free time and use their free time to entertain girls who also have too much time on the hands. They flirt with the girls for the most part." I said. "Each guy has a 'type' and uses that type to flirt with the girls." I went on and explained each guy and his type to mom.

We then told her about all the other stuff that happened in the clubroom till the part about our conversation about Haruhi being a girl. We decided to leave that out for now. We wanted to talk to her first before deciding on telling our mom. If she didn't care if we told our mom, we would tell her. In my mind, it was her secret and we had no right to say anything about it. Mom would find out when she met her anyway.

After we got done telling her everything that we wanted to, supper was ready. She told us that she wanted to make a quick call before supper and asked us if we could get our siblings washed up and ready for supper. We left to get them ready for supper and walked back in with them.

"Yea, I miss you to honey. See you in a couple days. Love you, bye." Mom said hanging up.

"Talking to Sam?" I asked sitting down at the table next to Piper.

"Yes, Miss Nosy I was." She said sitting down.

"Ha, she called Miss Nosy." Said Carter and Conner.

"Alright eat and then chores." Said mom. "Followed by any homework and bed."

There was a group aw after she said that.

We ate and did what we were supposed to do.

I said night to everyone and went to bed excited for tomorrow.

_Next Day_

"Hi, my name is Chika Sato. I don't know if you guys remember me from yesterday," said the girl in front of us.

"And my name is Ryo Okamoto." Said the boy next to her. "This is Yuuma Saito. He is my best friend and is also shy. So be good to us especially him."

"I am not shy. Will you stop saying that?" whined the boy called Yuuma with a blush.

"Whatever, it is true." Said Ryo with a smirk.

After that, they sat down and talked to us.

We were at the library, trying to pass the time before 5. We wanted to get our homework done before tonight, but that wasn't going to happen now.

We learned that the reason no one talking to us yesterday is because we gave off a bad vibe. (Mostly Piper thou.) When I say bad vibe, I really mean scary. Piper was in a bad mood most of the day yesterday. She hated moving, transferring, and school in general. Plus the fact we got off a plane yesterday and she wasn't on a good sleeping schedule didn't help her mood any.

We learned all this from Chika. Man, that girl talked and talked. I don't think she even breathed. She mostly talked about gossip. I get the feeling she is a gossip queen or at least loves it. Ryo said a few words and Yuuma just sat there listening to us. Yuuma was trying to sneak glances at us without us seeing. (He failed) It wasn't just the gossip, Chika talked about everything that came to her head. Some of it was about the host club too.

"Why are you talking to us today?" asked an annoyed Piper taking the time between Chika's rare breaths. "What's changed? It has only been one day and this is the first time we talked to you." Even thou by talk she meant Chika talked the whole time.

"Well, we decided to talk to you guys since you seem in a better mood." Said Ryo. (Meaning they felt guilty about it for some reason or they were scared of us and suddenly changed their minds)

"Whatever, look we have to leave now. We can talk more tomorrow. See you later." Said Piper while walking out the door.

"It was nice meeting you guys. See you tomorrow." I said turning and running after Piper.

We heard their goodbyes walking away from the library.

"You could have been a little nicer." I said when we got out of earshot.

"You don't want to be late and they were annoying. I wish they could have left us alone. I was so bored and they gave me a headache." Stated Piper. "By they I mean Chika. Man that girl is so annoying."

"Yea, you are right about that. I get the feeling she doesn't have many friends and tries too hard or she is the main one spreading gossip and no one wants to be her friend. Ryo seems like a playboy. Anytime he did talk to us, he was flirting. He gave off that vibe a lot. I don't think Yuuma-kun is thou. He seems too shy." I contemplated. "We can't judge them too fast. We need to get to know them better."

"You remember the plan?" Piper asked stopping in front of the door to the music room. I didn't even realize we were there till she stopped.

I get the feeling she was ignoring me. I brushed it off. She was like that. I can't change her and I honestly don't want her too.

"Yea, I remember the plan." I said. It was a simple plan I thought. She flirts with Haruhi to see if our theories are correct and then we get to know Haruhi. I get the feeling we could be friends.

"Cool, let's go in then," said Piper. Opening the door.

We walked in and looked around the room for Haruhi. There were girls with every guy except for Kyoya.

Honey was eating cake with two girls plus Mori, who wasn't eating cake or talking. Tamaki had three girls at his table. I don't know what he was talking about, but the girls seemed like they liked it. Kyoya was in the corner, alone on his laptop. The twins were doing a weird act. (Hopefully it was an act.) It looked like they were flirting with each other. The girls were eating it up thou. Finally, there was Haruhi who was talking to a girl.

We walked over to her and said hi. She told her client her time was up, very sweetly by the way, and told her she would see her tomorrow. The girl said bye and walked away with a blush. Haruhi really was a natural.

She told us to come over and sit down. Piper sat on one side and I on the other. She asked us if we wanted something to eat or drink. We told her yes and she gave us tea and cookies.

With that out of the way, Piper made the first move.

"Why you got a little something on your face Haruhi. Let me get it for you." She said grabbing a napkin. She got really close and gently wiped off the cookies crumbs off her lip. She didn't blush, that's a pretty good sign she is not a lesbian. I was surprised that Haruhi didn't; no one cannot blush at what was going on. That is if you are attracted to girls. I looked around the room and say the twins and Tamaki blushing. They quickly turned back to their clients and made up stories for their sudden blushes.

"Thanks Piper-Chan," said Haruhi acting a little out of it. She was probably thinking Piper was weird or it was a weird American custom.

"Your Welcome, Haruhi-kun." Said Piper innocently.

"Can I ask you a question Haruhi?" I asked.

Haruhi turned to me and said, "Yea, you can"

"Ok then. Why did you become a host? You don't seem like the type to join or even care about this club. Sorry if that was too harsh. I see you in class and I sort of have you figured out, character wise. You don't seem like the type of person to join for fun?" I asked looking down and wringing my fingers.

"I didn't have a choice. I was looking for a quiet place to study and walked into the room. I backed up to leave and broke an 8 million dollar vase. To pay back my debt, I became a host." Answered Haruhi honestly.

"8 million for a vase? That is crazy. You just put water and flowers in it." Said a shocked Piper.

I was shocked too. "Was it an antique?" I asked.

"Yea. It was," said Haruhi.

"That explains it. It was most likely owned or made by someone rich or died. Antique's costs a lot; at least some do." I said.

"Still crazy," Piper stated.

We talked some more and before we realized it was 5:30. We were the last ones to leave, but we decided to walk over to Kyoya and see if we could come back tomorrow.

"Hi, Kyoya! Can we come visit Haruhi tomorrow again?" I asked.

"Yes, you can but first a quick question." Kyoya said.

"OK, Shoot," said Piper glancing at me. I knew what he was going to ask before he said it.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Known what?" asked Tamaki.

"I think he is referring to that Haruhi is a girl. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Haruhi is not a girl. She is a boy. Just because she looks like a girl doesn't mean she is one." Said a panicked Tamaki.

"You just used the word she three times," said Piper.

"We knew since yesterday." I answered Kyoya question before anyone else could interrupt us again.

All of the sudden the other club members were around us.

"How did you find out?" asked Honey.

"Well, the way you guys acted around her is what convinced us." I said.

"By guys we mean Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki-senpai. Mostly Tamaki-senpai." Said Piper. "Haruhi looks like a girl and gives off that vibe. But you three confirmed it for us."

Tamaki went into his corner after we said that.

"Wait, if you knew since yesterday why did you flirt with her in the beginning Piper-Chan?" asked the twins together.

"I wanted to see if she was a lesbian." Stated Piper. "I have nothing against it thou."

"Oh sure you don't," said Hikaru. "That's what they all say," said Kaoru.

I looked over to Piper and had some silent twin communication. We both grinned and went on either side of Haruhi.

Putting her arm on Haruhi's shoulder and leaning in close to her face, Piper said, "Haruhi, you are such a cutie."

I put my arm around Haruhi's arm, I said "And so adorable too.'

The twins, Tamaki, and Honey all had shocked faces.

Piper then asked, "Do you want to come over to our house and have a little fun?"

Tamaki suddenly jumped in and dragged Haruhi away.

"I will not let you go over to their house, Haruhi. Daddy will not allow you to be in naughty situations. I would not be a good father if I allowed that." Said Tamaki. 'Father?' I thought.

"For the last time Tamaki-senpai, I have a father. You are not my father, so stop calling me your daughter." Said Haruhi, pushing him away. Tamaki went into the corner again.

"We didn't mean to offend you," said the twins. "And if we did, we are sorry." They said that after Haruhi glared at them. They probably sensed they should give us an apology.

"You didn't offend us. We were only having a little fun with you guys." I said with a grin.

"We are bisexual thou we prefer guys over gals." Said Piper.

"We still think you are cute, but you are not our type. Sorry about earlier." We said together this time and bowing to Haruhi.

"That's ok," said Haruhi giving us a no hard feelings smile.

"Nobody has ever said it like that before," said Hikaru.

"Usually you get to know someone before they announce that." Said Kaoru.

"We are not like most people. We are not ashamed and if someone doesn't like it; we couldn't care less. They don't have to like us and we don't have to like them." Said Piper with a shrug.

"None of us care, Piper-Chan and Aaliyah-Chan." Said Honey.

"Yea, we like you guys just the way you are," said Tamaki. "We will defend you till the end, princesses. Like a knight in shiny armor, I will protect you two from the fire-breathing dragon."

"You are so," Piper said. "Oh what's the word?"

"Charming, handsome, brave, kind." Listed Tamaki.

"Weird," I said sending Tamaki back to the corner. That was too much fun and too easy.

The twins laughed at that.

I turned to Kyoya and asked what happens now?

He gave us a speech about why the club needed to keep Haruhi's secret and he told us off his private police force and asked us if we wanted to use our passports again so soon.

"Ok, we weren't going to tell anyone of Haruhi's secret." Said Piper.

"It's not our secret to tell," I said.

"Can we tell our moms? If they ever meet Haruhi-Chan, they will figure it out." I asked Haruhi.

"They will never forgive us if they found out we lied about that." Said Piper.

"You can tell them," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," we said together.

"Well that's all set, but to insure you can keep this a secret we will have you join the club." Said Kyoya.

"What?" screamed Piper.

"What do you mean by join?" I asked covering up Piper's mouth. "Do you mean like hosting?"

"It's not for me to decide, but I suggest that you two be maids." Said Kyoya. "But the decision rests with the club president."

"I think," started Tamaki before Piper interrupted him. (I uncovered her mouth after Kyoya was done talking.

"Hell no!" yelled Piper "I am not being a maid. What else is there to do?"

"What about accounting or web work?" I asked trying to calm Piper down and be reasonable at the same time.

"I could use help in the accounting area and the website does need work," admitted Kyoya.

"Well, Tamaki does that work for you. We can't be hosts because we are known as girls and we are not being maids. You want one of us as an accountant and the other as a graphic designer?" I asked nicely.

"It's that or we don't join," said Piper. "By the way, our mom has FBI connections and we have a computer savvy friend who loves destroying things." Piper gave her evil smile after saying that. She looked at Kyoya when she said it too.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," said a scared Tamaki.

I looked at the clock the same time Piper did, and I said "Can we work out the details tomorrow. We have to leave."

"Yes, We can." Said Kyoya.

"Terrific! See you guys tomorrow." We said walking out the door.

"This just got interesting." Said Piper with a grin.

"It sure did. Should be an exciting year," I said grinning ear to ear.

**Author's note**

**HI! You guys meet some new characters. The three students, Chika, Yuuma, and Ryo are in future chapters. I had to rewrite that part some before I posted it. You also meet their mom and siblings. You will get to know the siblings later too. I hope you like their mom. If you read carefully, you would know which mom is the one you just met.**

**That's it for the author's note. If you have any questions, feel free to review and I will answer them in the author's notes next chapter. Thank-You to all my readers/followers/favorites people. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. (Sorry it is so long.) Also before I forget, I plan on updating once a week on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Just because I am nice, on cliffhanger chapters I plan on posting the next chapter the following day. If I post it on Sunday, I will post the next chapter on Monday. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper's POV

"Hi guys! Good Morning. You're here early." Said Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi! Good Morning." Said Aaliyah.

"What's so good about mornings?" I asked moaning putting my head on my desk.

"Is she ok?" asked Haruhi.

"We had a rough morning. She got woken up earlier than usual." Aaliyah said.

"By woken up, do you mean being jumped on by five little brats at five o'clock?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was woken up like that too," Said Aaliyah "You don't see me pouting now do you?"

"You are a morning person and I am not. I have a right to pout." I complained lifting my head long enough to say it before putting it back down.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Aaliyah ignoring my moans.

"This is the only time I can study and finish homework. The host club takes too much time or they bug me too much for me to do anything any other time." Said Haruhi taking her seat.

"Well, do you think you can go over some of the homework we had with me?" asked Aaliyah. "I don't think I got it right."

"Sure, I will be happy too." Said Haruhi.

They went over homework while I sat doing nothing. I helped them out in the math area, but other than that I just waited for school to start. The sooner it started, the sooner it ended. Students started coming in so I knew class was going to start soon.

Hikaru and Kaoru came in together like always. Kaoru sat down next to me after saying Good Morning to Haruhi, Aaliyah, and myself. He turned to me and asked if I was ok. (I still had my head on my desk) Aaliyah answered him saying I was ok just being a drama princess to which I replied that I was a drama queen not a drama princess. Get it right. I heard a few laughs at that. Kaoru then said that Kyoya wanted us to sit with the club at lunch so he can tell us the plan for today.

"Why can't you guys just tell us?" I asked.

"I don't think he trusts us to remember anything or relay it to you correctly." Said Kaoru truthfully. "I don't know why." He said with a devil grin.

"Sure you don't," I said. "Just like the time you tricked Haruhi into getting her permission to go to her house." I stated with a grin.

"How do you know about that?" he asked with a fake shock look on his face.

"I have my sources," I said turning to face the teacher who just walked in.

He grinned and followed my lead.

_Time Skip to lunch_

At lunch, we sat at the host table as told. Aaliyah in between Kaoru and Haruhi; and I sat in between Haruhi and Hikaru. Kyoya sat across from us, Tamaki right next to him, and Honey and Mori on Kyoya's other side.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"I thought you would like to know that today in a planning day for the club. It the perfect time for you two to join. We can plan out what you will do in the club and you can give input in the club activities." Said Kyoya. We nodded along with this until he ruined it. "You are required to join in on all cross play and club activities as well." He said with a smirk.

"Wait? We have to go to the club every day?" asked Aaliyah.

"Yes, it is required." Said Kyoya.

"You are not upset about cross playing?" asked Haruhi.

"No, we don't mind that or joining the club for that matter." Aaliyah said.

"Unless we have to be maids or dress up in totally bogus or slutty outfits." I said, " We just have a problem with the going to club every day."

"Why?" asked Honey.

"Sometimes after school, we babysit our younger siblings." I said "We have to watch them when mom has a meeting or is out of town."

"You are such good big sisters" cooed Tamaki hugging us. (how the hell did he get over here so fast?)

"Can't your parents hire a nanny?" asked the twins.

I looked at Aaliyah and had another silent communication session. We agreed it wasn't the right time to tell them why.

"They can; they just won't." I said looking down at my food getting lost in past memories.

They took that hint and stopped asking questions. I looked over at Aaliyah again and she was looking at her food as well. She must have felt my gaze cause she looked up at me then and gave me a reassured smile. I gave her one back before she asked what do we do now?

"If you can control your siblings, you may bring them to the clubroom when you babysit them." Said Tamaki hugging us again.

"Great, because we are watching them Friday." I said.

"Yea, we get to met Pip-Chan's and Ali-Chan's younger siblings." Said Honey with flowers around his head.

That's when the bell for the ended of lunch sounded.

"Well, this was fun." I said getting up.

"But we got to go now." Aaliyah said following me out.

"See you later!" we both said walking away.

_Time skip to after school_

"So, what do we do now?" we asked bored.

We were correctly in the music room planning with the hosts on club activities. We were sitting on the couch waiting on the king to finish talking about Haruhi wearing girls clothes. Mainly dresses.

"Piper-Chan and Aaliyah-Chan can help. They are girls. Maybe if Haruhi had more girlfriends, she would start acting like a girl and be my precious daughter again." Ranted Tamaki. He didn't even notice Haruhi getting mad.

We laughed at that. "Sure thing, Tamaki-senpai. We can teach Haruhi-Chan how to be a girl." We said wrapping our arms around her. "She can be a doll. Our sisters would love her." Said Aaliyah. "Then we can have a sleep over at our house. How about it Haruhi?" I asked.

"We want to have a sleep over at your house!" yelled the boys except Kyoya and Mori.

"Sorry, girls only," I said, "So what do you say? Want to have a sleep over sometime? It doesn't have to be this weekend."

"I don't know." Said Haruhi.

"We can make time for homework and we can plan a movie that you can choose." Said Aaliyah.

"Remember we are rich so you can order whatever food you would want." I said with a grin. I remembered her telling us about a party the club hosted and that she never got to try any fatty tuna. I get the feeling she likes food.

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble?" asked Haruhi.

"No trouble at all. If you are busy this weekend, we can have it next weekend. Please come. We want to have a sleepover." I said with a pout.

"Alright, I will come. Next weekend sounds good." Said Haruhi with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yea!" Aaliyah and I said together high-fiving. "Girl's night."

We turned our attention back to the boys then and saw that they were pouting. Honey was pouting, but Mori gave him some cake so he was happy again. Tamaki was in the corner and the twins were giving us jealous looks. I stuck my tongue out at them and they returned the gesture.

"Ladies, we need to talk about who is doing what in the club." said Kyoya.

"I am doing the web design and if you are not the happiest with what I come up with; I can be your guy's blogger. I have my own blog so I know what to do." Said Aaliyah. After getting a look from Kyoya, said "I will let you read whatever I write before I post it. I will give you the link to my blog so you can read it."

"I will be your accountant," I said, "for the club."

"Are you any good in math?" asked Kyoya.

"You know I am," I stated "You know everything."

Kyoya looked at me till I whispered, "You know I am a math genius. There is no way you don't know that. I bet you looked at my school records."

Rolling his eyes he said with a smirk, "Whatever gave you that idea."

"My sources." I said with a grin.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru popped up beside me. "You are is a math genius!" They yelled shock evident on their faces. I really wanted to slap them.

"Yes I am." I said giving them a look daring them to make fun of me.

"That is so cool! You are like a superhero, Pip-Chan!" exclaimed Honey who appeared next to me. (Seriously, how do they do that? Is there some kind of magic that they can do to appear out of thin air?)

"Anyway, back to our chat." Said Aaliyah turning back to Kyoya. "Our services are not free."

Kyoya seemed to be expecting this, but not the next part.

"In exchange for our services, we want to you to lower Haruhi's debt for the amount of work we do." I said. "But we have to agree on the rates."

"You guys don't have to do that," said a shocked Haruhi.

"Why not? We don't need money and you are our friend even if we have only known you for two days. Friends help each other out." I said, "We could save up money and pay off the remaining debt if you want to do that."

"You don't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"Good. We need to go. See you guys tomorrow." Said Aaliyah.

Must be after 5:30 I thought.

"Just make sure you guys tell us whose texting so we can save your number." I said walking out the door. "See ya!" I knew she was planning on giving them our numbers. I saw their confused faces and laughed.

"If you need to talk to us before tomorrow, just text us Kyoya. Our numbers and emails are on the back of this card. Feel free to give it out to the rest of the hosts." Said Aaliyah handing him the card and running after me.

**Author's note**

**HI! I published before Friday. Shocking I know, but I got hyper today when I was told I could be off tomorrow. So, that means I have five days off! Yea, me. **

**Anyway, I wrote a Christmas Carol Host Style. It is in my new story, Aaliyah's Blog. I don't think it is good for a first story, but I wrote it in a hurry for Christmas and other reasons. If you want to, you can read it. I plan on adding more chapters with different themes and stories so it should get better. **

**If you have any questions so far in this story review and next chapter I will answer them.**

**That's it for now. Happy Holidays! Till next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aaliyah's POV

We came up with a plan on how to tell mom what was happening in the club and about Friday. Her almost being seven months pregnant means we have to walk on eggshells around her. Her mood changes like lightening striking across the sky.

The fact we didn't see her yesterday doesn't help. She was busy getting the little ones in bed and preparing for the meeting on Friday after supper. We were doing homework when she was doing that. Homework comes first. (It's a rule.) The only time we saw her was supper and it's hard to talk with five three year olds at the table.

She was in her study when we got home.

I love her study. Her desk is along the right side of the room. She has designs and papers of business deals scattered all over the desk. A laptop and design tablet was somewhere under the mess. Her business phone was on the wall next to it. She had art stuff; pencils, markers, paints, and you name it lining up the wall on shelves. Her easel was up next to the desk with a design for a garden wedding on it. My favorite part was the fireplace. She has a fireplace in the middle of two huge bookshelves. The bookshelves take up the whole wall and there are two ladders to get to the top. (She has books on everything.) She has a small couch and loveseat angled in front of the fireplace; so no matter where you sit you face the fireplace with lamps on either side so you read by light or by fireplace.

Lucky for us, she was sitting on the couch reading. If she was working, we wouldn't be able to enter.

"Hi mom," we said with a smile, "How was your day?"

"Hi girls, my day was fine. And yours?" she asked smiling back. She was in a good mood.

"It was good." I said sitting next to her.

"It was ok," said Piper sitting next to me on the side farthest away from her. (Nice. If she smacks me, I will punch you, Piper.)

"Anything interesting happen today?" mom asked. She knows something is up. I think she can read minds.

"We joined a club." Piper said.

"What club did you join?" asked mom. I can tell she wanted more details; she was almost bounced off the couch when she asked that.

"Remember that club I told you about?" I asked nervously.

"Yea I do remember. Did you join that club?" she asked with a disapproving look.

"We did, but as a web designer/blogger and accountant." I said quickly.

She grinned at that.

"I wouldn't have approved if you hosted, but I do approve of the others." She said, "I don't have any say in it thou. It is your choice. I can only guide and enforce rules. I can't make you two do anything just cause I don't approve of it. It would just make me nervous if you were hosts. You can get hurt or hurt others by messing with other people's emotions. Even if it is unintentional, if someone takes some thing the wrong way it can hurt both involved. But I am being selfish that way. Not wanting you to be hurt. The pain helps you grow. I should know. Don't misunderstand what I am saying or take it to heart now. You will understand sooner or later."

"I am glad you joined a club. Why did you join them?" she asked getting off that topic.

We told her all about yesterday and today. She was a little upset about us not telling her about Haruhi; but when we explained why, she was ok with it. She agreed that it wasn't our call to tell her, it was Haruhi's. She was concerned about Friday even after we told her we could still watch them.

"I will call Sam and talk to her about this. I don't feel comfortable with this without talking to her first." She said biting her lip.

"You can call her now, we can check on dinner and the kids." I said getting up.

"Take all the time you need." Said Piper following my lead. "We can finish talking about this later."

"Alright, we will. We will finish this conversation after I put the little ones to bed." Mom said getting up to go get her cellphone since it was on her desk.

We checked on the kids and then on found out that supper was almost ready. Mom came in shortly after and helped us get the little ones ready. We helped set the table and made the little ones plates then our own. We sat down and listened to the kid's telling of the day. Five different stories and they were in the same class. For three years old, they talk a lot and are advanced for their age.

After supper, we helped our mom give baths and get them ready for bed. We finished our homework at school so we could help. We said our good nights and left mom to read them bedtime stories. To kill time before mom came, I got on my laptop and posted a few things on my blog. Piper watched TV for the half an hour wait for mom.

"I got them to sleep, let's talk about Friday." Said mom walking in and sitting next to us on the couch.

I got off my laptop while Piper turned the TV off.

"Ok, let's talk." We said turning our full attention to her.

"Sam and I agreed to let you take them to the club." she said, "But you have to watch them. No goofing off with your friends and you HAVE to watch what they see. If it is something we feel they shouldn't be seeing, you will be hearing about it from us. Especially if they start copying those boys; I will never hear the end of it from their teacher if they copy the twin's act."

"We will keep them away from them as much as possible during club hours." I reassured her.

"The boys didn't want them to interfere with their hosting anyway." Said Piper.

"You can trust us," we said together.

"We do trust you, or else you wouldn't be able to take them." Said mom, "I will talk to them tomorrow about the club. I will try explaining it to them that they can understand."

"Now, it is late. Go to bed and I will see you tomorrow. I have work to finish up before I go to bed." Said mom.

"Night, love you." We said walking to our bedrooms.

"Night, love you too." Mom said walking to her study.

_The Next Day_

We got to school early again. I wanted to see Haruhi before school started to go over yesterday's homework. I suck at science, but it is one of Haruhi's top subjects. She is a good tutor too. We were in class when Haruhi showed up.

"Hi, Haruhi! Good morning." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Haruhi. Morning." Piper said with a frown before putting her head back on the table.

"Hi Aaliyah-San and Piper-San. You guys are here early again. Did you get woken up early again?" asked Haruhi, sitting down at her desk.

Piper sat up then, glaring at me.

"Why yes Haruhi-san. I did get woken up early again only this time it was from THIS one." She said pointing to me.

"Piper is not a morning person." I said.

"I needed your help with this homework, Haruhi. Science hates me." I said changing the subject quickly before Piper could talk again. (She took the hint and put her head back down on the desk.)

"Well, let's compare our homework then." Said Haruhi getting the papers out.

"Thank-you!" I said with gratitude opening up the book.

After a few minutes of looking over the problems, when Haruhi said, "You really didn't have to negotiate my debt into joining the host club. It was my fault, so it should be my responsibility to pay it off. I shouldn't drag you guys down just because I have to pay off a debt. I just met you a few days ago."

"First off, get the guilt off your chest. We don't mind joining the club; and even if the only reason we could join was because we found out your secret. Whatever. You guys can't force us to do anything we don't want to. Secondly, you are our friend. Even thou we only met you a few days ago, doesn't mean you aren't our friend. We don't know you very well, so what? Learning about each other is fun in my opinion. It goes for the boys too. They are our friends." Piper said putting her head back down, "Even if they are idiots."

"Third, we have money to support ourselves. We barely shop and spend our allowances. We don't depend on our parents for money either. I blog and Piper works on cars. We work for our allowances. We babysit and do chores. We are probably to only rich kids in this school who truly understands money issues. We want to help you out and the best way to do that is to do this. So please let us help you." I said bowing down. "If it helps, think of it as a way to pay you back for helping me in science."

"Ok, you made your points. I don't feel bad anymore, so please can we get back to the homework? Students will be coming soon and we haven't made a dent in the homework." Said Haruhi with a genuine smile.

"Yes, please." I said with an even bigger smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Piper's Pov

The rest of the morning was boring. Not even worth mentioning it. I was too tired to even remember it anyway. I started waking up after lunchtime. (During lunch, I had three coffees to help me wake up.)

Once I did wake up, I was looking forward to club later. Apparently, we were announcing our "joining" to the customers today. This should be interesting. Girls can be sweet, but they can be bat shit crazy jealous as well. I just hope they don't mind two girls joining a "boy's" club.

The twins told us to get to the club before they open so we can get ready to announce ourselves. I am worried what kind of treatment we need. From what Haruhi said about them, they like dressing her up in dresses and doing her hair and make-up.

Sure enough, once school ended, we were dragged to the clubroom and dressed up and had our hair and make-up done. For boys, they do know style. (It was probably thanks to their fashion designer mom.)

I was given a women's suit. It was a black jacket with a red, silk shirt underneath and black pants. I was also given black heels to wear as well. The shirt had a semi-sweetheart neckline. I was given a locket with a red jewel in the middle to wear. My hair was put in a side ponytail and they worked with my natural curl. By bangs were straightened and they framed my face with two curly strips of hair of either side of my bangs. It didn't even look like they put make-up on.

For Aaliyah, they gave her a black jacket with a blue, silk shirt underneath and black pants. Her shirt had a sweetheart neckline. She was given black heels to wear also. She had a locket with a blue jewel in the middle to wear. Her hair was in a side braid on the opposite side of my ponytail. Her bangs were straightened and moved to the side that her braid was on. A lone curl was on the other side, framing her face. She didn't look like she was wearing make-up either. (If I didn't see them put it on, I wouldn't have believed we had any on.)

"Why are we dressed up like this?" asked Aaliyah after they got done with her make-up.

"It's so you two make a good impression to the girls when they find out." Said Kaoru.

"We had to dress you guys like this, so they won't feel threatened by you." Said Hikaru.

Makes sense to me. Girls can get jealous and since they think that we are the only girls in the club, they could turn on us. Aaliyah and I thought of a plan to counter any jealous girls. We haven't told the other hosts yet, so this should be fun.

"I get why we were dressed like this." I said.

"So why did you dress us the same, but with some differences?" Aaliyah asked finishing my thought.

"We got the impression…." Said Kaoru.

"That you like looking different from each other." Said Hikaru.

"We figured adding some differences into your outfits would make you guys more comfortable." They said together with their devil grins.

"We were right, weren't we?" they asked.

"Yes, you are right." Said Aaliyah.

"Its not that we hate looking like each other. We just aren't the most comfortable about it yet." I said.

"Its still weird to us." Explained Aaliyah.

"You have been together for fifteen years, so you should be used to living and looking like each other." Said Hikaru.

"Why would it be weird?" asked Kaoru.

That is when Haruhi came in saying that Tamaki wanted the boys out in the clubroom for the big announcement right now.

"Do you guys remember the plan?" the twins asked while walking slowly to the door.

"We remember the plan, now get out!" we said in a rush, pushing them out of the room.

"Thank god! I didn't want to answer that question yet." I said after I closed the door and heard Tamaki "directing" everyone to his or her place.

"I know, but you do know we have to tell them someday? That question, plus others, will come up again and we won't be so lucky next time." Aaliyah pointed out.

"I know. I don't want the sympathies and that kind of stuff right now. We just met them this week. I don't want to ruin anything we could have with them, friendship wise that is. We moved here without our ohana and I really miss them. Maybe making new friends can help with the hole, you know?" I asked Aaliyah while we waited for our cue to appear.

"I hope we can be friends with them too. I miss our ohana just as much as you do. I think making new friends can help with the loneliness and sadness." Said Aaliyah with a grin.

"I think our cue is coming. We better stop talking so we can hear it." She whispered.

I grin back before looking at the door. I was suddenly nervous. Thoughts were running through my head. Would the girls like us? Would they be mad at the hosts for including us? Will this end badly? Will we lose the chance to make new friends? How will this affect our future in this school? I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and saw Aaliyah do the same.

"Nervous, huh?" asked Aaliyah.

I nodded my head and she said "me, too." She grabbed ahold of my hand then and gave is a squeeze.

Then we got ready cause we could hear our cue to enter coming.

"And so, without further ado! We would like to introduce to you lovely ladies are new Host Club members, Aaliyah and Piper Blake." said Tamaki.

We let go of our hands and opened the door. Walking in we saw some surprised girls. Some were smiling and some were frowning. This was to be expected.

"Hello, ladies! It is a pleasure to met you!" we said at the same time, curtsying to them. We would have done a better curtsy in a dress thou.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, you ladies can go sit with your host for today." I said with a smile.

"If you want to, come over and talk to us. You can ask us questions or just chat. We will be over here," said Aaliyah.

The girls then went over to sit with the boy of their choosing while we went over and sat at the table that was added to the room. It had papers on it for me, and Aaliyah's laptop for her.

After awhile, some of the girls came over to visit with us.

I kicked Aaliyah from under the table when I saw them coming over. She gets so wrapped up in her writing that she loses focus sometimes.

One of the girls walked up said, "Hi, my name is Kiki Akamine."

"And my name is Makota Hino."

"And my name is Yuka Ogawa."

"We were wondering if we can ask you two some questions." Said Kiki.

"Why of course you guys can." Said Aaliyah.

"We would be happy to answer any of you fine ladies questions." I said moving the papers away.

"Well, ok then. We wanted to know why you two would join this club? What is it that you do here? And…" asked Yuka blushing.

"And do you guys "like" any of the boys?" asked Makota blushing as well.

"We joined because we thought it would give us an good opportunity to met new people and make friends. The only clubs we could join that allowed that were clubs we didn't like. Don't get us wrong about the other clubs, we like the family feel here more. It reminds us of our ohana back home." I said.

"I blog about the club; about their activities that are coming up, themes, and other things. Like for instance, I was writing about what I was seeing and putting it into words. Want to read it?" Aaliyah asked. "Its just a rough draft thou." She said turning the laptop around for them to read.

"I help in the accounting part of the club." I said while Makota and Yuka were reading.

"I rerun the numbers and plan ahead for a budget. I help out Kyoya more than anyone else. He does so much for the club and could use the help. Want to see?" I asked handing over the papers to Kiki.

"I am a math prodigy so it is not a big deal. I actually like math cause it is so easy for me." I said with a shrug. "I high lightened some common errors anyone can make. It makes this more stable in the books if corrected now. Of course there is going to always be extra, surprise expenses. But this gives more breathing room"

"You are amazing, Piper-san. I could never do this." Exclaimed Kiki in awe of my amazing math powers.

"This is amazing, Aaliyah-san. I will definitely follow your blog." Said Makota.

"Yea, you got me as a follower too." Said Yuka.

"Thank-you." Said Aaliyah blushing.

"Now, to answer your guys final question. We like the boys, but not in the way you do." I said.

"We think of them more as friends or brothers than anything else." Said Aaliyah.

"I doubt it would come to anything more. We can't date right now anyway." I said.

"Its our parents rules, school comes before anything else." Said Aaliyah. "That is until we are seventeen."

"How old are you guys?" asked Kiki.

"We are fourteen almost fifteen." Said Aaliyah.

"Our birthdays are December 21st and December 22nd." I said with a grin.

"You are identical twins born on different days?" Makota asked shocked.

"Yea, I have the 21st birthday and Aaliyah has the 22nd birthday. I am older by eight minutes." I said.

"Wow, that is so weird." Said Hikaru suddenly appearing beside me.

"That explains a lot." Said Kaoru appearing next to Aaliyah.

"Explains what?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Why you guys are so different." Said Kaoru.

"And why you like looking different from each other." Said Hikaru.

"You guys don't feel like twins because you don't have the same birthday." The twins said together.

"There is another reason that we don't want to talk about right now." Said Aaliyah.

"Why are you guys over here anyway?" I asked.

"We came over to tell you guys the club is closing. Its 5:30." Said the twins with a smirk.

"We will get out of the way." Said Kiki.

"See you guys tomorrow." Said Makota.

"Bye," said Yuki waving at us while walking out the door.

"Bye!" we said waving back.

"So, what is the other reason?" asked Kaoru.

"Yea, what is the other reason that you don't feel like true twins?" asked Hikaru.

"Not telling you now." I said while packing up.

"We don't have the time," Said Aaliyah, "We have to go home."

"See you guys tomorrow!" I said walking out.

"Oh, before I forget. Remember tomorrow we are bringing our siblings here. Our mom said it was ok as long as they stay away from you guys. She doesn't want them learning things. Bye!" Said Aaliyah quickly following me out.

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Hope everyone had a happy holiday last year. (Hehehe did you see what I did there.) I had a good Christmas. On Sunday, I had a mutual break-up with my six year boyfriend so I might use it in my writing. I am depressed over it, but when one door closes another one opens. Anyway, it may effect the story in some way. I have written up to nine chapters on this story. **

**Happy New Year! And see you guys next Friday.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaliyah's POV

Friday morning went by fast, mostly because we were dodging the devil twins. We talked to Haruhi still, but as soon as one of us saw the ginger heads in the hallway, we ran away. I have never been so glad for two o'clock. We get out of school early so we can pick up the kids from preschool. We had enough time after picking them up to go home and change and pack stuff for them to do before club started. We got to the school with ten minutes to spare.

"Why is your school pink?" asked Parker and Carter.

"Yea, is it a castle?" asked a very hopeful Eeva. Adda and Iris looked at us with a hopeful look as well.

"We don't know why it is pink." Said Piper.

"Sorry, it is not a castle." I said giving them an apologetic look.

"It is more like a prison." Stated Piper.

They giggled at that.

"Come on, let's go inside now. Remember to stay close to us. It is a big school and you will get lost." I said grabbing Adda and Iris's hands. Piper grabbed ahold of Carter and Parker's hands and Eeva held on to Adda's other hand.

We finally made it to the clubroom after all the complaining and questions. (Why are there so many stairs? It's so big. Are you sure it is not a castle? I am tired. I am hungry. Are we there yet?)

"We are here." I said.

"Finally." Whispered Piper.

"Now before we go in, do you remember what mom said?" I asked hoping I didn't have to explain.

"We remember." They said together jumping up and down.

"Ok, remember your manners, no running, don't take anything seriously, and don't mess around with our friends while they have girls unless they say otherwise." I reminded them of the important details. I could tell they were excited.

"Just open up the door." Said Carter and Adda.

"Fine." I said letting them in the room.

The Host Club was in full swing when we walked in. There were girls with every host. They were even around Kyoya. (It looked like he was selling things to them.) That is, they were with the hosts till one of the girls spotted us.

"O my gosh. What cuties!" she squealed running over to us. Soon all the girls surrounded us.

"Are you guys Spider-man and Iron-man?" asked one girl to Carter and Parker.

"Are you three princesses?" asked another girl to Iris, Adda, and Eeva.

"What are their names and how old are they?" asked a girl I recognized as Kiki from yesterday.

"Iron-man is Carter, Spider-man is Parker, the purple princess is Adda, the pink princess is Eeva, and the blue princess is Iris. They are our little, three year old siblings." I introduced them to the girls, pointing to each child as I said their name.

"They are all the same age?" exclaimed a surprised Tamaki.

"Yea, they are quintuplets." Stated Piper holding Iris in her arms. I was holding Eeva in my arms. Iris and Eeva are the shy ones of the five.

"Wow, your mom must have superpowers!" said an excited Honey.

"Does she?" asked a curious Parker. The others turned to look at me when he asked that.

"No, she doesn't." I told them. I could tell Parker and Carter didn't like that because they started pouting. The girls gushed over them after that. Adda was busy talking to the girls about princess stuff or anything she could think of. Iris and Eeva were hiding their faces into our shoulders and only peeking out when they thought no one was looking.

"Why are they dressed up as superheroes and princesses?" asked Kyoya "And you do realize you were late today as well. I heard that you weren't here around two o'clock. Why were you late?"

"Well, they wanted to dress up today and we got out early to pick them up from preschool." I said "Have you ever tried getting five kids ready to leave, get here ten minutes before, and still be late? They asked questions the whole way threw the school and we had to help them with the stairs. You can try rounding up five three year olds and walk them threw a HUGE school."

"I don't believe I would be able to, to tell you truthfully. I am not the best with kids. But your siblings do seem to have a certain charm on the girls, so I can't dislike them that much." Stated Kyoya before he walked back to his corner. He was probably seeing money signs when he looked at them. More business means more money and the kids could bring in more business if we could bring them by more often.

"Is there cake here?" whispered Eeva in my ear.

"Yes there is cake here. Would you like some?" I asked her.

"Yes, please." she replied.

I walked over to Honey then and asked if we could have some cake.

"Sure! You can have some cake Allie-Chan and Eeva-Chan. The others can too." Said an excited Honey. He then listed of all the types of cake there were bouncing up and down with flowers around his head. That brought Eeva out of her shyness a little. I sat her down after she picked out what kind of cake she wanted and walked over to the others to ask them if they wanted cake. They all did and ran over to the table. They each picked out what they wanted after Honey told them what there was and I sat them down at Honey's table and Haruhi's table. The girls sat with Honey and the boys sat with Haruhi. I had a feeling Honey may get jealous if the boys sat with him and if they got more attention than him. He was the shotacon of the club.

I then walked over to Piper and talked to her. We decided to take the kids outside since it was a nice day and to get the boys some time with the ladies who were still gushing over our sibling's cuteness. We walked over to Kyoya and told him our plan. He agreed that since we did show up, we can go outside with them; but he needed us to come back so we can talk about our work.

"Ok, we will be back close to 5:30 then." Said Piper.

We walked back over to the kids and told them the plan. Of course, before we could leave we had to clean them up. They whined a little when we took them to the kitchen to clean off the cake from their hands and face. After fighting with Carter and Adda to wash their faces, we left the clubroom; but we made them say thank-you for the cake before we left and tell the girls bye.

Hikaru's POV

The girls left with the kids around four. I was really hoping to 'influence' them before they left. Maybe when they came back, I could bestow my wisdom onto the boys and Adda. The other two seemed too shy and would probably stick close to their sisters so I won't be able to talk to them. I glanced over to Kaoru when they were leaving and noticed he had the same thoughts as I did.

We turned our thoughts back to business; because as soon as the kids left, our customers came back. I was so busy I didn't notice we had another guest to the club. She stayed in the corner farthest away from the members and customers. I only noticed when one of our customers did.

"Kaoru, Hikaru do you guys know who that woman is over there?" asked Kiki.

"She looks a lot like Piper-Chan and Aaliyah-Chan." Stated Eriko.

"Do you think she is related to them?" asked Nao.

"I don't know." Said Kaoru.

"Lets go see." Kaoru and I said before walking over to mystery woman.

Kyoya beat us over there, followed by the rest of the club.

"Why Mrs. Blake, I believe, what brings you here," said Kyoya bowing to her. He is such a suck up.

"I got done with my meeting early so I thought I would come by to see the club, meet you guys, and pick up my kids." Said Mrs. Blake.

"And yes, I am Piper and Aaliyah's mother." She said before anyone else could ask.

"If it would be no trouble, can I have something to eat? Preferably with strawberries because I have been craving those all day. And a place to sit wouldn't hurt either." She stated looking around while rubbing her huge stomach.

"Of course, you can sit where ever and eat whatever you want, my queen." Said an excited Tamaki while he gestured around the room.

"Once you sit down, we will introduce ourselves as we know who you are, but you don't know who we are." Tamaki told her.

"That's fine, Tamaki Souh. I know who everyone is. And you can call me Tessa instead of Mrs. Blake." She said sitting down at Haruhi's couch.

"How do you know who we are?" Honey asked with flowers floating around his head.

"I have my sources." She replied rather secretively.

"That's no secret." I said.

"Your sources are your daughters." Said Kaoru.

She grinned at that. She looks so much like Piper when she does that. I can see were she gets it from.

"Who said my sources were my daughters, Kaoru." She said.

We were shocked for a second. She just told us apart. The only other person that could do that was Haruhi. I brushed it off fast thinking she was just lucky.

"Here is some cake, Tessa-Chan." Said Haruhi handing over the cake and setting down a drink.

"I got you some tea as well. If you don't want it, I will go get you something else." Offered Haruhi.

"This is fine. Thank-you, Haruhi, you are such a sweet-heart." Said Tessa.

The girls left after that. I think they thought she wanted to talk to us in private. She probably did.

Tessa's POV

I ate my cake in awkward silence. Awkward for them that is.

I had to choose my words carefully, or risk ruining things with my daughters. The teenagers sat for a while waiting for me to start. When I was done, I sat my plate down and asked, "You guys can talk right? Do I look scary or something?"

"No, ma'am. You are not scary and we can talk." Said Tamaki.

"Do you have any questions for us?" asked Kyoya before Tamaki could open his mouth again.

"Not really, but I am sure you have questions for me. Am I right?" I asked giving a kind smile. Unknown to them, I wanted them to like me. I hope I get to see them in the future and I want them to be comfortable around me. I want to be apart of my children's lives as much as possible. That also means getting to know their friends.

"How far along are you?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That is rude you two. I am sorry they asked that." said a panicked Tamaki.

I laughed at that. They all gave me a weird look before I stopped.

"That's an ok question. I am seven months along. And before you ask, I am a surrogate mother. I am not keeping it. But I am going to be its aunt so I still get to see it grow up." I said while fondly looking down at my tummy.

"Aunt?" asked Honey.

"Yes, biologically speaking this is my sisters. She couldn't have any of her own so I stepped in and said I would help her out." I explained still rubbing my stomach.

"Wow that is so noble of you. I don't think I could do that," said Haruhi.

"I get that a lot and it really is no trouble. I have four teenagers and five three year olds. I have had my fill of babies if you know what I mean. " I stated.

"Is there anything else we can get you, ma'am?" asked Tamaki.

"Not at the moment," I said before the baby started kicking.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Is something wrong?" asked Honey.

"No, just the baby kicking is all. It seems to like your voice Tamaki and Haruhi's as well." I said looking at the two.

"Would any of you guys want to feel?" I asked.

"I would love too. I never got to before this." Said Tamaki.

"Well, come here then and sit down next to me." I said gesturing to the couch.

He came over barely containing his excitement.

"Put your hand right here." I said showing him where to put his hand.

"Do you feel it?" I asked.

I saw a serene look come over his face. With a true smile he said he does feel it.

I asked if anyone else wanted to feel and the rest of the members took turns.

Once the last person felt, I asked if they had any other questions. The twins came forward then.

"We were wondering why the girls don't act like twins?" they asked together.

"They won't answer our questions about it." They explained.

"I am not the person you should be asking, but I will tell you this. In the past, they have been burned or hurt by too many people. People who they thought were their friends, they told them things of their past and got hurt in the process. They don't trust easily. Sure, they don't care how people see them. But they hide away from people. Too many have broken their hearts, trust, and friendships. It's not a bad past to be ashamed of. They aren't. They don't like being treated differently by friends. They are scared to lose friends over their different pasts." I said with caution.

"Do you understand?" I asked them.

They all replied yes.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened up.

"MOMMY!" screamed my five children running up to give me hugs.

"What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Aaliyah.

"You were so worried about us." Stated Piper.

With a smirk she added, "Did you think we would lose them or something?"

"Oh, I trusted Aaliyah." I said.

She frowned at that.

"Just kidding. I trust both of you. I got out of my meeting early and decided to stop by to pick up the little ones." I said waving one hand up and down.

"I also wanted to met your new friends. You never said how hot they were, dearies." I said making them blush. I made some of the boys blush at that too.

"MOM!" Screamed Piper and Aaliyah.

"Alright, I had enough fun. Come on, kiddies. We are going home and seeing what Rachael is cooking for supper." I said gathering up my kids.

"I assume you are going to be home before six." I said before leaving.

"Yes, we are. Oh, before I forget. Can Haruhi stay at our house next weekend for a sleepover?" whispered Aaliyah.

"Sure she can. I will see that the little ones are out of the house. That is if you want them out?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Said Piper.

"Ok, see you at home then. Love you. Bye." I said pushing the kids towards the door.

"Bye, guys. It was a pleasure meeting you and talking to you." I said to the club members.

"BYE!" yelled the five children.

"Thanks for letting us come." Said Eeva.

The rest of the club said their goodbyes and I pushed the kids out the door.

I had a good feeling about those teens.

Piper's POV

"I hope mom didn't cause to much trouble." I said.

"She didn't cause any trouble." Said Haruhi.

"Only the fact that the customers left earlier." whispered Kyoya.

"It was nice meeting your mom." Said Honey.

"She was nice." Said Mori.

I was shocked Mori talked. I didn't know he knew how.

"What do you need to talk to us about Kyoya?" asked Aaliyah.

"I just wanted to go over a few things. Come and sit down." Said Kyoya.

We sat and talked for a little bit about our 'jobs'. He mostly wanted to talk to Aaliyah about the guidelines for the blog and he wanted to me continue doing want I was doing. Apparently, I saved the club some money with my calculations.

We left after our meeting with Kyoya. The rest of the club had already left by the time we got done.

We got home around six. Aaliyah went to take her medication while I went to talk with mom.

We chatted for a little bit. Aaliyah joined us after a while. Mom told us all that happened when she went to the club. She watched the club for about ten minutes before she was noticed. Man, she was sneaky. Then she told us everything that happened after.

The last thing she told us before supper was that she believed the club members can be trusted.

"I think you should open up to them. It's just my thoughts, but you are not going to get anywhere if you don't learn to trust people again. You don't have to do it now. It can wait till you are ready." She said before walking out of the room to get the five.

"Well, we will just have to see about that." I said.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the late update. I had a busy weekend and on top of that, the day I planned to update I got in a car crash. (Which was Sunday.) No one was hurt so that was the only good thing. I am sorry, really sorry. To make it up to you guys, i will post the next chapter too. Hopefully you all had a better weekend than i did. Till next time, See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

Aaliyah's POV

The following week went by fast and It was crazy. Our mom had us watch our siblings almost the whole week, just not Friday.

The kids dressed up everyday and they had a blast going. Eeva and Iris started coming out of their shyness on Tuesday. Their favorite host was Honey. They loved Usa-Chan, cute things, and cake so they had a lot in common with him. The boy's favorite hosts were the twins. They reminded them of our older brothers and we even helped our brother's pull a prank on them. Adda's favorite host was Tamaki. Tamaki treated her like a princess and she loved it. The girls simply loved them.

We got to know the customers at the club through out the week while our siblings were with the other hosts. We learned some of their names and talked about anything that came to mind. Most of the talk happened to be about our younger siblings or little kids in general. Some of the girls had younger siblings and we helped set up play dates with them. (By help, I mean give our mom the numbers for their nannies or parents to call.)

On Thursday, all the customers were sad to say goodbye. Our siblings were getting a new babysitter so we weren't needed anymore. Our siblings were sad too, but we reminded them they could come visit if it was ok with the hosts and our aunt. (Our aunt was their babysitter.) They left soon after with our mom, who had a short meeting that day so she was there early.

After the customers left for the day, Piper and I walked up to Haruhi who was busy cleaning up.

"So, Haruhi! Did you remember the sleepover this weekend?" asked Piper loud enough for the boys to hear.

"You said you would go." I said when I noticed her face. She so didn't look like she wanted to go.

"I was hoping you guys forgot." Stated Haruhi.

"O Sweetie, we never forget something like this." Said Piper with a grin.

"We can watch anything you want to. I think you will like BBC's Sherlock the most thou. On top of that, we can study if you want to and we will help you out with chores and stuff Saturday." I said.

"Sherlock like in Sherlock Holmes?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, a modern twist to the classic." I said with a smirk. Little did she know that there were only three seasons and each season had three episodes. The good news is that the episodes were an hour and a half long. There will be no time for studying.

"Ok, that sounds doable." Said Haruhi.

"Awesome." Piper and I said high-fiving each other.

"We can either pick you up at your house or take you home after club to pick up your things." I said.

"We can just go after club. It would be easier that way." said Haruhi thoughtfully.

"Ok then." I said trying not to bounce with joy.

"Aw why can't we come?" asked the twins. Tamaki looked over from his corner after they said that.

"Because you are NOT girls." I said.

"It is a GIRL'S only sleep over." We said together putting emphasis on girls.

"We get to have no fun," they pouted together with Tamaki.

"Did you guys hear that there is going to be a new transfer student coming tomorrow?" asked Honey trying to break the slowly growing tension that was forming.

"You mean the new transfer student in Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai's class?" I asked.

"Yea, we actually know her." Said Piper.

"Her name is Diane Winters. Just a heads up, she likes being called D." I said.

"You know her?" asked Haruhi.

"Yea, we are friends. We knew she was moving here a week after we moved." I said with a grin.

"Is she going to join the club too?" asked Piper.

"Why would she join the club?" asked Tamaki.

"We told her Haruhi's true gender." I said with a grin.

"And she is engaged to Kyoya-Senpai." Said Piper with a smirk at Kyoya.

"WHAT!?" screamed every shocked member of the club. (Except Kyoya, Mori, Piper, and myself.)

Tamaki was in the corner again, and everyone else had no words.

"How long were you to planning that?" asked an annoyed Kyoya. I guess he was talking about the reveal.

"Since we meet you guys." Admitted Piper.

"We knew before we moved here. We wanted to meet you and we were happy when we found out you were the vice president here. We wouldn't have to look for you very hard then." I added, "Since we are in different classes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Honey.

"It is an arranged marriage. I agreed to it a month ago and when you guys thought Renge was engaged to me, you freaked out then. I didn't see the point of telling you." Stated Kyoya.

"Simply put, you didn't want people to find out because of the club." I said.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"If word got out that I was engaged, it would take a toll on the profits of the club. So this engagement news stays in the club. Understood?" threatened Kyoya.

"We kept our mouths shut." defended Piper.

"I am sure the rest of the club can too." I said looking at them.

"Yes, we can." The rest of them replied.

"Good," Said Kyoya "You guys can leave now."

_The Next Day_

Kyoya's POV

I was walking to class when I saw Piper and Aaliyah talking to a girl in front my class.

Looking closely, I realized she must be Diane. I have never seen her in the school before today and it is my place to know everyone.

She had bright blonde hair; it was almost a snow color. Her semi-curly hair went down to the middle of her back. She wore half-mooned glasses and had bright blue eyes. She had side-swept bangs that helped shape her oval face. She had to be about a head shorter than myself.

Aaliyah saw me first.

"Good morning, Kyoya-Senpai." Aaliyah said waving at me.

"Good morning." Said Piper suddenly looking at the clock.

"We got to head to class, Aaliyah." Piper said in giving us a grin.

"Yea, we do. See you later, D!" said Aaliyah.

"You probably already figured out this was D, Kyoya-Senpai. Anyway, got to run. See ya later!" said Piper.

"Take care of D you guys!" they both said in a hurry running off to class.

"We will!" yelled Tamaki from behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to know he was waving like an idiot to them.

"Good morning, Ms. Diane Winters." I greeted her with a bow.

"Good morning, Mr. Kyoya Ootori." She returned my greeting with a curtsy.

"I am please to meet you, princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said with a bow.

Still in the bow, he took her hand and said, "A princess as beautiful as yourself should be treated as such. Your eyes are as beautiful as the sea and your hair is as fair as an angel." After he said that he gently kissed her hand.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed with a blush.

"I have never been told that before." She explained taking her hand away and blushing an even darker red.

"Well, that is Tamaki-kun for you." I stated before walking past them into the classroom.

"I will talk to you after class, princess. If there is time." Said Tamaki following me.

"Sure, see ya." She replied with a soft wave.

"Are you upset with me?" asked Tamaki.

"No, why ever would you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You seemed to be. I didn't mean to upstage you in front of her." Said Tamaki.

"Just forget about it. It is not important anyway. Did you remember we have a test today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I did." Said Tamaki. I wasn't surprised. He maybe an idiot around people, but he was smart. He does rank second behind myself.

That is when the teacher decided to start class. First, she told Diane to come in and introduce herself.

"My name is Diane Winters. I am an only child. My mother owns the company Winter's Inc. I moved here from New York City, New York. Please take care of me." She said with a blush bowing to the class.

"That was short. Does anyone have any questions for her?" asked the teacher.

"Do you know the two girls that started about two weeks ago in 1A?" asked Kan Ito, heir to the Ito family.

"Yea, they are my friends. I have known them since I was thirteen." She said with a smile.

"Are you smart when it comes to technology?" asked Benjiro Kaneshiro, the second born of Kaneshiro Cakes.

"Yes, I believe I am." She replied with a smirk.

"Ok, we have time for one more question." Said the teacher.

"Do you have any pets?" asked Sadako Yoshino, third child to senator Yoshino.

"No, I don't." she said.

I wrote down all the responses in my notebook. Every bit of information counts.

"Alright, Winters-San please have a seat next to Tamaki Suoh. We have a test today, but since you are new you can just read a book if you want Winters-San." The teacher told her.

"The rest of you, put everything but a pencil away." She said to the rest of her class.

"Um, Sensei." Said Diane.

"Yes, Winters-San." Said the teacher.

"Would it be any trouble if I took the test with the rest of the class? I know this is sudden, but I want to try. I will still have to take it later anyway, right?" asked Diane.

"Why yes you are correct. It would be no trouble if you took the test. But I must warn you if you score low, you will have to retake it outside of class with the others." Said the teacher.

"Yes, Sensei. May I still take it anyway?" she asked politely.

"Yes, you may." The teacher said before handing out the test.

I have never seen that before. It surprised me and that doesn't happen very often. (Tamaki surprises me the most out of everything and everyone.) Usually, students would love to be able to not take a test. They would never want to. I would have to remember this to write down later. This was a very interesting bit of information. This makes me want to get to know her better.

**Author's Note**

**As promised, you guys got the next chapter. How are you guys liking the story so far? Thanks to all my Followers, Reviewers, Readers, and Favorites. Till Next time, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

Piper's POV

We went along our day like normal except we sat with D at lunch. (Usually, we sat by ourselves and not with the hosts.) We made plans to sit with her when we saw her this morning since we didn't have enough time before school to talk.

We talked about everything she didn't know like for example the fact we told the host club of her engagement. She didn't care that they knew and told us what happened this morning. By then thou, lunch was almost over so we made plans to meet her after her last class and take her to the host club.

This should be good.

D's POV

When I got out of my last class, the girls were already waiting for me.

I missed them even thou I last saw them two weeks ago. I knew they felt the same way. They were like sisters to me. Of course, during our time apart we emailed back and forth. It was easier than texting or talking since Japan is 14 hours ahead of New York. They emailed Jade, Rory, and Adrian too. Piper and Aaliyah didn't know this, but Jade, Rory and Adrian were moving to Japan and attending Ouran in about a week. We wanted to surprise them so I wanted to get to know the Host Club and set up a surprise party for them. (Hopefully, it would work out. From what I heard of the club, they can be crazy and unpredictable at times.)

I was thinking all this and listening to Piper complain about school and Aaliyah just listened. She rolled her eyes at something Piper said when we stopped in front of door.

"This is music room #3 where the host club takes place." Said Aaliyah.

"Yea, just to warn you it maybe a little weird." Said Piper open up the door.

Before I could reply, I was showered with rose petals and blinded by a light. When I got my sight back I saw six boys and a girl. Two I recognized and the others I didn't, but I did know who they were.

"Welcome, beautiful maiden to the Host Club. You prefer to be called D over Diane right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yea I do prefer D." I said with a smile.

"Well, D this is the Host Club." Tamaki said dramatically while using one hand to motion around the room.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Yes!" replied everyone in the room. Tamaki went into his corner after that.

"That's normal too." Said Piper.

"Oh, you know Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai. This is Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." Said Aaliyah pointing to each one when she said their name.

"Hello." I said curtsying to them.

"Hello." Everyone replied.

"Oh, you are so cute! Not as cute as Haruhi, but still cute." Said Tamaki coming up to me suddenly and giving me a hug.

"Let go of me." I yelled over Aaliyah and Piper's laughter.

"Wait, we aren't cute." Piper suddenly realized.

"We feel so insulted." pouted Aaliyah.

"Sorry! So sorry, you two are cute too. You remind me of the devil twins a little bit so your cuteness is considered less than theirs." Said Tamaki quickly.

"You know you put your foot in your mouth a lot." Stated Aaliyah.

"You're an idiot." murmured Piper loud enough for only Tamaki, Aaliyah, and myself to hear.

With that said, Tamaki went back to his corner to grow mushrooms. (Man, those grew fast.)

The Hitachiin twins were laughing their butts off at that. Aaliyah and Piper were annoyed with those three. Kyoya was on his laptop. Honey was eating cake and Mori was seating with him, but wasn't eating anything. Haruhi looked in deep thought over something.

Aaliyah walked up to me and asked if I had any plans tonight.

"No, I don't have any plans. Are you guys having a sleepover tonight?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Why, yes we are. Want to come?" asked Piper.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do besides homework." I said with a sarcastic grin.

Piper rolled her eyes at that. They both know what, they love to call my sarcastic grin, looks like.

"You invite her, but not all of us? Why?" asked Hikaru or Kaoru.

"For the millionth time, YOU ARE NOT GIRLS!" yelled Piper on the last part.

"We invited D because she is our friend. We didn't invite you boys because it is a girl's slumber party. It has nothing to do with you not being our friends because you guys are. You can get that thought out of your heads." Said Aaliyah "So, shut up about it."

I was trying to hold back a giggle after that little exchange. Leave it to Piper to lose her temper and for Aaliyah to be kind and a little mean at the same time.

During all this, I noticed that Haruhi was still deep in thought. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you ok? You seem like you are trying to remember something." I said to her with a smile.

"Yea, I am ok. Just trying to remember what sales are going on at the market for today." stated Haruhi.

"Which one?" I asked whipping out my cellphone.

"The commoner's market." Said one of the twins.

"There is more than one market you know." I stated with an eye roll.

"There are?" the boys wondered. (All of them, but Kyoya and Mori said that.)

"Yes, there are three around just Haruhi's house." Said Kyoya.

"It's called the Whole sale market." Said Haruhi.

"They are having a sale on their meat and dairy foods. Those are half off. Their other sale is on pens. Buy two packs, get the third free." I said putting my cell away.

"That was fast." Exclaimed the twins and Tamaki.

"That was amazing." Said Honey suddenly by me with flowers around his head.

"How did you do that so fast?" asked Kyoya.

"I figured the store she was thinking of was the closest one to her house. I just looked it all up and went on the website for any sales the store had. I pulled it up before she even had a chance to tell me that I was right." I stated looking around and giving them a smile.

After a few moments, Honey gave me a questioning look.

"How did you know where Haruhi lived?" asked Honey.

"I am good with computers." I said with a grin turning away from the group.

"I need to use the restroom so I will be back afterwards. Shouldn't you guys be getting ready? Your customers should be coming soon." I said walking out the door.

Aaliyah's POV

D left the room with everyone shocked, but me and Piper. When I say everyone I mean _everyone_. I noticed Kyoya's eyes go a bit bigger after that exchange and Mori's mouth gapped a little. Usually, they don't show any signs of surprise.

"Is she another Kyoya?" asked the twins fearfully.

"Remember that friend I said that was good with computers and liked destroying things." Said Piper.

"That's her and she does have some shadow king character qualities. But she is kinder than the shadow king." I said with a grin.

"Unless you piss her off. Then you will need more than a passport." Stated Piper.

"Like a miracle that she has mercy on you." I stated walking to our table.

Just then, some girls came and the club started hosting.

D came back and sat with us. We chatted with her and a few girls as well. I didn't even realize that it was five minutes to the club closing till they started herding the girls away.

"So D, are we picking you up at your house or what?" I asked her.

"I will just have one of the maids pack me an overnight bag and drop it off at your house. I can ride over with you guys then. It would be the easiest choice." D said after some thought.

"Ok, Haruhi you ready to go?" asked Piper.

"Yea, I guess." Said Haruhi.

"Bye guys. See you Monday." All of us girls said together walking out the door and waving at them.

**Author's Note**

**Hi! I hope you guys like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. This next chapter is going to be the sleep over one that may or may not be more than one chapter. I haven't decided yet. **

**For future reverence, I don't know when Japan starts school for sure and the manga/anime never says either. I looked it up before I wrote it and apparently they start school in the spring time, not fall like in USA. (I am from the United States if you can't tell.) But I planned for it to start in August, just not when Japan really starts in April. My mistake because I got my OC's twins age wrong. **

**Hahaha more foreshadowing for you because I am changing parts of my twin's pasts to fit into the story better. Just their birthdays thou so it won't effect the story at all. You will have to read to find out how I did it.**

**Anyway, A big Thanks for any Readers, my Followers, my Reviewers, and my Favorites.**

**Until next time, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

Aaliyah's POV

We decided to do our homework before supper. First off, cause Haruhi wanted to and secondly cause our mom wanted us to get it done or mostly done before our sleepover. (Well, at least that was the plan.)

We walked in with an open mouth Haruhi and a 'couldn't careless' D. As soon as we step through the door, our mom comes and greets us. I could tell she was waiting for us.

"Hello, girls! I haven't seen you in forever Haruhi!" She exclaimed before hugging her.

"And you too, D." she said before hugging D who was used to it. Poor Haruhi didn't know what to think of it.

"How have you two been?" asked mom while guiding/pushing them to the living room: way to make us feel special mom by living your flesh and blood behind.

"I have been good, Tessa. Still getting used to Japan, but that's normal." Said D sitting down on the couch.

"I am good, Blake-San." Said Haruhi.

"Please call me Tessa or Tess-Chan. Blake-San makes me feel weird or something along those lines. Cultural differences I guess. Oh, come sit and chat for a bit. I have been so busy with work and the little ones to talk to my oldest. I want to get updates on things I missed." Mom said quickly bouncing a little from excitement.

I saw Haruhi give a little smile before taking a sit across from mom. D and Haruhi talked about what was going on with Piper and myself jumping in when we were needed. Mom listened through it all; laughing, smiling, gasping, and every reaction you can think of at all the right times. Before we knew it supper was ready. We helped set the table and just before we started making our plates the doorbell rang.

"Who is at the door at six o'clock?" asked mom.

"I don't know, but I can go see." I said walking in after taking my medications.

"No, dear. I will go see who it is. Start making your plates while I am away. Be right back." Replied mom going out of the room before anyone can stop her.

"Your mom hasn't changed one bit. Even being almost eight months pregnant, she still does what she wants to do." Said D looking on after her.

"She is unique. She does things her way. Where do you think we get it? It's probably Sam coming home. You know how she is." Said Piper.

"What, she?" asked Haruhi.

"Yea, I thought you guys knew. Tessa is our birth mom and Sam is our other mom." Said Piper.

"We have two moms and no dad. Tessa and Sam are married." I explained looking at Haruhi.

"Sam is short for Samantha." Piper and I said together.

"Oh, ok." replied Haruhi.

"You're not weirded out by that?" asked D.

"No, you see my dad is a cross dresser, bisexual, and transgender man. I love him even if he wasn't so I have no problem with people who are different than myself. I see no difference in it either truthfully. Love is love. No matter if it's different from your views on love, it's still love." Said Haruhi with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Haruhi." Said D.

_Changing POV (no time skip.)_

Tessa's POV

To my surprise that at the door was not my wife, but the rest of the Host Club. (Not a bad sight if I do say so myself.)

"Why, what are you boys doing here? The girls didn't say anything about you guys coming." I said with a smirk.

"Well, we got dragged here by Tono." Said Hikaru.

"He really wanted to come and have a sleepover with the girls." Said Kaoru.

"It was a really perverted move if you ask us." The twins said together.

"I am not a pervert. It was you guys idea to come here in the first place." Yelled Tamaki.

"That would be what a pervert would say." Said the twins.

Those three started a sort of fight with Tamaki doing all the yelling while the twins nonchalantly talked back to him causing him to yell some more.

"So, if I am getting the right idea you guys decided it would be 'OK' to crash my daughter's sleepover?" I asked with an evil/scary grin.

The boys suddenly got really quiet and nervous.

I laughed at their reactions and said, "Its fine with me if you stay, but my daughters have to agree to let you. I will figure out the sleeping arrangements or plan your funeral arrangements later. Come in and eat. I bet you are hungry and I can never turn down hungry people."

"Lucky for you guys, I planned on having extra mouths to feed. I cooked a lot of food and desserts too. Put your things in the living room and follow me to your doom." I said guiding them through the house.

"Oh, girls. You have company." I sang walking into the dining room.

Piper's POV

"What company?" I asked looking up from my food.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned an annoyed Aaliyah.

"We just wanted to come to the sleepover." Said Kaoru.

"We have never been to one." Said Hikaru.

"We wanted to see what it is like. View it as a cultural experience. What a sleep over is like? You girls even put Haruhi type foods here. You're so thoughtful and considerate. I want to try some of this commoner's food." Said an excited Tamaki with all his stances to add to the dramatic speech.

"Can't we stay please?" asked a very cute puppy pouting Honey.

"Fine, you guys can stay but you have to do 'anything' we say or want you to do." I stated before turning back to my BLT pizza.

"As long as it is ok with Haruhi I am ok with you guys staying." Said Aaliyah.

"Its fine with me." Said Haruhi while putting Fancy Tuna on her plate.

"Alright, there is plenty of food for everyone so dig in," said mom bringing in a few more plates and glasses for the boys. She handed the boys the plates and started grabbing food for herself.

"Help yourselves to anything you want. Drinks are over there by the silverware." Mom said gesturing around the room as she said it.

"We can show you guys around after dinner." Said Aaliyah.

I didn't pay attention to the dinner talk cause I was more focused on planning a little thing called revenge on the party crashers. Before I knew it, everyone was done eating and helping put food away and clean up. We didn't have to twist any arms to get the boys to help either. They didn't even whine about having to do it. They were most likely scared of mom to say or do anything to make her mad. She had the power to kick them out if she wanted to.

"Now that all the dishes and food is put away, I need to lay down some ground rules." Said mom with a serious look on her face.

"Rule number one, no drugs, alcohol, or naughty games and activities. Rule two, the boys' sleep in a separate room than the girls. Rule number three, ANYONE who wakes me up will have to endure my wrath." She said while using hand motions for the numbers. "Rule number three is the most important one if you couldn't already tell that. I trust you all to not break any of the rules. Boys grab your bags and I will show you were you all are sleeping. The girl's know where they are sleeping so they can take you two there and drop off their stuff while I am showing the boys to their rooms."

"Ok, met you guys back here." I said turning to the others.

"This way." Said Aaliyah pointing to the steps.

We took the girls to the guest room where we were all sleeping in. Our rooms weren't big enough and at a sleep over, you sleep in the same room as a group. The guest room was huge. It had two king size beds, a couch, love seat, recliner, an entertainment center, a huge closet, and mini fridge. It also had a connecting bathroom, which had a huge tub, shower, toilet, two sinks, a counter, and a closet for towels and other stuff.

"I am guessing your mom's designed the house?" asked D looking around not the bit surprised. Not like Haruhi, who was looking around the room murmuring to herself about rich people and going overboard.

"Yea, they both designed the house." I replied.

"It has a cool modern look with a little bit of castle in it." Explained D. "It looks great."

"Don't you think it is a little too much? This is just a guest room. Why does it need to be so big and expensive?" asked Haruhi.

"Its our mom's tastes. We really don't know why they designed it like this." Aaliyah said with a shrug.

"You can always ask our moms if you want." Said Piper. "They won't mind if you ask. Let's go back and met the boys. I have a few plans I want to get started."

Aaliyah's POV

After Piper said that, I noticed an evil glim in her eyes. I can't wait to see her plans for the boys. I looked at D and noticed she had the same thoughts I did.

When we met up with the boys, we decided the next thing to do was to show everyone around. We started downstairs and went up from there. They saw the modern, black, white, and red kitchen. It had all the latest appliances and gadgets. The kitchen had a color theme to it that matched a little bit dining rooms. The dining room mostly was a huge dark brown table that could easily fit twenty people or more. There was a chandelier that gave the room its light that was above the middle of the table. Unlike the white walls in the kitchen, these walls were red. It had a dark brown wooded floor that was different than the red tile in the kitchen.

There was a small sitting area outside the dining room that we called the not a 'living room' room. It had a huge couch and coffee table in front of the couch. There wasn't much else to the room because we used it for 'talking' and nothing more. This room had a different color scheme than the kitchen and dining room as in it was a sea blue theme. There were dolphins and reefs painted of the blue walls. The floor was sand colored. There were pictures and other decor that didn't cover up the dolphins.

Then we showed them the playroom that was across the hall from the dining room. The playroom had a little house and a brown slide coming out of said house. It was more of a box type house with a ladder to connect to the top. There was a little reading area in the house with the walls on the outside covered in shelves of books. The corner across from the house had toys on it. The bottom shelf had blocks, the middle shelf had boats and cars, and the top shelf had toy musical instruments. Along side the wall, was a kitchen set with a table and chairs across from it. Beside the kitchen was a small two-drawer cabinet that had the dishes and foods in it. In the other corner, there was another set of shelves. This time the bottom had dolls, the middle had Barbie's, and the top had the accessories for the Barbie's and dolls. There was a small tub in between the shelves and door that had the clothes for the dolls and Barbie's. on the other side of the door, there was a shelf area for the boy toys. There were action figures, a small box of Lego's, and toy computers on the bottom shelf. The middle shelf had newer toys like How To Train Your Dragon's dragons, Transformers, TNMT toys, Star war characters, Big Hero Six toys, and stuff like that. The top had the more educational toys and board games. The wall running between those shelves and the house had art activates on it. Drawings and paintings on it of whatever the kids drew or painted that day. It had built in shelves in the wall that had the markers, paints, brushes, and crayons in it. All the shelves in the room are in easy reach for the kids. The room had all the basic colors (red, yellow, and blue) on the floor mats that covered up the carpet. The floor mats also had numbers and shapes on them. The little house had the same colors without the shapes and numbers. The remaining walls were sky blue with white clouds and the night sky on the ceiling. Of course there was a bathroom connected to the playroom for those got to go quick, can't hold it much longer emergencies.

Everyone was looking around the room while I told them that my sister and I helped design this room. This room and a few others besides our rooms we helped design.

"Wow, you two really helped design this room. That's so cool!" exclaimed Honey with the flowers around his head.

"Can we use the slide?" asked the twins.

"Sure, go ahead. Mom designed the slide to hold a lot of weight." I explained.

"Our older brothers like to come in here and play." Said Piper with a giggle.

After the boys had their fun in the room, we showed them the upstairs. Since most of the bedrooms where on the second floor we went up to the third floor. The guestroom where we were staying was by my room so it wasn't on the third floor. I think it was designed for sleepovers. That was where the rest of the guestrooms where at. The boys where staying in those rooms so we made our way up to the fourth floor. That is where our mom's studies are. The floor was two rooms and a hallway that lend to the stairs to the attic. We couldn't show them Sam's study so we showed them Tessa's. We couldn't stay long because mom was on a business call. After that we made our way up to the attic.

This was Piper's favorite room. It was designed to be a stardom. There was a control panel in the corner. The walls and ceiling was painted black and the floor was artificial grass, but this grass actually felt like real grass. It even had the smell of grass in the room. The control panel controlled the light. There were preprogramed constellations and planets that would appear on the ceiling when turned on. Another sweet effect of this room is that the control panel also controls the skylight. Yes, you read correctly. The ceiling can move like in a car and show the real night sky. Like a triangle pointed ceiling that each side goes down to show the skylight. You can hardly tell we have a skylight when it is closed up. The skylight is just the middle of the ceiling, but still big enough to make you feel like you are outside. We didn't stay long because we still had the basement to show them.

We all got in the elevator after that and went the basement floor. Mean while, Haruhi had an open mouth and kept on talking to herself to whole time. I don't think she has ever been in a house like this before. I don't know about the boys thou.

Next stop was the entertainment room. A huge TV with games systems along the side on shelves and on the other side had all the movies and a Blu-ray player. A couch was in front of the TV and two recliners on either side of the couch. The recliners were my sister's and mine. We had to have those. Across from the TV were a pool table, basketball shooting game, a zombie shooting game, Ping-Pong table, Foosball table, and a dartboard.

After the boys ran around the room, (by boys I mean Tamaki, the twins, and Honey dragging Mori) we went to my favorite room. The only way to get in there was by pulling back a certain book and pushing the button.

Inside this room was a library. Walls and walls of books everywhere. It looked like a smaller size room to Bell's library in Beauty and the Beast. It wasn't as big, but you still had to have a ladder to get to some of the books on the top shelf. There was a love seat and a comfy chair in front of an electric fireplace. It even had a small chandelier on the ceiling that was the only other light source.

"Well, this is the end of the tour." I said. "And it is only 7:30."

"Great, now it is time for my plans." Piper said evilly.

"Plans?" asked Tamaki and the twins.

"Yep, plans. Did you think you could get away with crashing OUR sleepover without a punishment? We are going to play a few games. First up, we are playing the Nail Polish game. Then Truth or Dare. After that, Test Your Taste buds, and finally we will do our homework and watch Sherlock if there is time. Let me remind you, you all agreed that you would do anything we said or wanted you to do." Stated Piper with her evil grin.

The boys were shocked for a moment then the twins said, "bring it on." The others backed them up.

"Haruhi, is that ok with you?" asked Aaliyah.

Oh crap, I forgot about Haruhi. This whole sleepover was for her. I may have gone over the line just now. I looked over to her hoping she wasn't mad at me.

"Thanks for asking, but I don't care either way." Said Haruhi.

"So, you are not mad?" I asked biting my lip in the process.

"No I am not mad. I am looking forward to the Test Your Taste bud game anyway." Stated Haruhi with a dreamy look on her face.

"Haruhi, do you want to come with me to get the supplies for the games?" asked Aaliyah.

"Sure, I can help." Said Haruhi.

"Ok, we will be back with the games. Piper, why don't you show everyone where the music is and put on some music for the games." Said Aaliyah walking out the door with Haruhi.

"That's sounds like a good idea." I said while walking over to where the CD's were.

Little did I know that our night was not going to go as planned. A few minutes after my sister and Haruhi left, my cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at the caller id.

"Piper! Is that you? You have to come quick. Something is wrong with Aaliyah!" said a panicked Haruhi.

**Author's Note**

**How are you guys liking the story so far? (First cliffhanger in the story. Hahaha!) Did I do a good job explaining the house? I wanted to try my hand of explaining the layout of the house and see how people think of it. Sorry if it was boring around those parts. I left some of it up to your guys imagination because I prefer that over every little detail explained.**

**Anyway, review if you want. Next chapter gets posted tomorrow. I have a poll up if you guys want to vote on a pet for Allie and Piper. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, read, followed, and favorited. You guys are the best. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

Piper's POV

"What's wrong? Where are you at?" I asked running to the library. Everyone followed me. I honesty couldn't even see straight to gauge their reactions. All I could think of was my sister and the panic I felt.

"She just collapsed. I don't know what is wrong. She has jerky motions and she can't respond to anything I say. We are in the living room." Explained Haruhi. I could tell she was upset just by the sound of her voice.

"Just keep calm Haruhi. We are on our way." I tried comforting her while moving a fake bookcase over to reveal a set of stairs.

"I will be there in less than a minute. Just stay calm. What you have explained to me sounds like a seizure. Do you know how long she has been in this state?" I said while running up the steps as fast as I possibly can.

"I think for two minutes now. I called you as soon as she hit the ground and wasn't responding to me." Haruhi responded.

"Good. It hasn't been over three minutes then." I told her opening up the secret entrance to the dining room.

"She is over there." Haruhi pointed to where Aaliyah was.

I ran over to my sister while D tried to calm down Haruhi. The boys were all silent and most likely shocked.

"D, did you text my mom?" I asked.

"Yes, she did." Mom announced as she walked in.

Following her into the room was Sam and Danny.

"Sam is on the phone with the doctor and Danny is here to help me with stuff." Mom quickly explained as she made her way across the room to us. She got down to the floor awkwardly and gently turned Aaliyah over to her left side moving her head down. I moved the coffee table away from Aaliyah so she couldn't get hurt.

"It seems like she is coming out of if." Stated mom.

Aaliyah was starting to relax and her jerky movements went down a lot. This was her first seizure this year and it had to be tonight. I looked over at everyone else and dragged myself over to them.

D's POV (back up a few minutes from before)

"Haruhi, its ok. You did a great job. I know it is scary the first time you see this and truthfully, any time after. She will be fine, you'll see." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"How do you know it will be ok?" asked Kaoru, I am guessing he just found his voice by the crackling sounds he made.

"Has this happened before?" demanded Hikaru.

"It has happened before. Since she was ten. She usually doesn't have a Grand Mal seizure. She has only had two of those so far including this one. Usually she has Complex Partial seizures." Stated Danny nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that look, D. Its not like you were going to tell them she has Epilepsy." Defended Danny.

"I am their uncle and a grown man. I know things. These guys deserve to know so I told them." He said with a shrug and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I agree with you, but will Aaliyah?" I question the idiot.

"I don't care if she agrees with my wonderful logic, or not. She had her chance to tell them and choose not to. They need to know now what is going on. What else are you going to do tonight anyway? She will most likely wake up confused and tired. Allie will most likely sleep the rest of the night in her room with her moms watching her. She needs to be watched for the next 24 hours. Face it toots, your night is ruined." He argued with me with his hands on his hips. He stuck his tongue out after his 'speech.'

"Why didn't they tell us?" asked hurt Honey.

Piper's POV

"You can ask Piper since it looks like Allie seizure is over. And yes it is over even if she hasn't woken up fully yet." Said an annoyed D. Danny gets on her last nerve a lot of the time. Normally, I would laugh at that, but not today.

"I guess you've met by Uncle Danny, huh?" I asked while slowly making my way closer to the group. They looked shocked, confused, and pissed. I really don't blame them. Even Mori did in his own way. Kyoya was the only one who wasn't changed by it. I bet he knew or had some idea of Allie's seizures and this most likely confirmed it.

The few that would look at me were sad and confused. That was Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey. I still can't tell with Mori unless I looked into his eyes and saw the emotion there. Even he had a hard time hiding it. The only ones that didn't look at me were Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell us about Aaliyah's seizures?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't have a right to tell you guys." I tried explaining.

"Didn't have a RIGHT to tell us! You had every right to tell us. What if this happened at school or at the club? How do you think we feel not being told that THAT can happen," yelled Hikaru pointing to Allie who was just starting to wake up, "Didn't you trust us? Didn't you think we had the right to know this could happen? It's pretty much a slap in the face if you ask me."

"I get you are pissed at me, but I am not going to just stand here while you yell at me. I will yell back you insensitive a hole. You know nothing about us and we know less about you so don't think for a second you were in the right here. How the hell do you expect us to trust you guys when we have only known you for three FREAKING weeks? Yes, I do agree that you needed to know this, but don't say we did have a reason to trust you. I have trusted people in the past and they turned on me. So excuse me for not trusting you guys right away." I yelled back at him at a more leveled tone. Not the yelling on the top of my lungs like he did.

"I am sorry for not convincing Allie to tell you guys about this sooner." I said gesturing to her.

"But it was her RIGHT to tell. Not mine. I won't go behind my sister's back and tell you guys something she doesn't want to tell you right this second. If that means losing your trust, so be it. I stand up for her as she does for me." I said before turning to go check on her.

"You can wait down stairs or leave if you want. As soon as I get her ok, I can tell you more." I whispered.

**Author's Note**

**Just so you know, people can have more than one type of seizure. I have researched this and heard/know of it and seen the Grand Mal in dogs. **

**I can give you guys more info on the seizures in the next author's note. If even one person wants it, I will put it in. its about 233 words that describes the type of seizures in more detail than I can. I may add in a few details in future chapters, but I still have some gray issues when it comes to this. There is so much info and it differs from websites too. So if i mess up on it, please tell me so i can correct it. I don't know anyone personally to ask them questions, or do i know any doctors to ask questions and not seem like I am crazy. Its a black and white area.**

**I kinda dragged out the night and wrote two more chapters. I will try and end it on chapter 13 and get to the following week. This is just a warning. To me, the chapters had lots of details and intense to put it into two chapters. To me, theres a lot going on that needs to be written to shorten it up. I also didn't want to make the chapters too long. Its my story so I will choose how to write it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up next week. Thanks for everything you did like following, reviewing, favoriting, and/or just reading it. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **__**The bold and italic words in this chapter are spoken in English just so everyone knows.**_

Piper's POV

"How's she doing?" I whispered.

"She is coming to. It may be a few more minutes thou. We don't know how she will react just to warn you sweetie." Mom said while gently stroking Allie's hair.

I nodded my head in understanding. I remember her past seizure all too clearly. She would wake up from a seizure not knowing who she was or where she was. She became violent. She slapped me across the face out of fear. She doesn't even remember doing it either. Once she is fully aware, all she wants to do is sleep the rest of the day. She went into depression that lasts days after. She would barely talk for days.

I hope it isn't as bad as last time. It was a worse seizure so may just maybe she won't be as bad this time.

I have a feeling she wouldn't even have had this seizure if it weren't for the doctors switching her medications. Why did it have to happen tonight of all nights?

"I heard that your friends didn't take it too well." Whispered Sam.

"Yea, they didn't. I don't blame them. I would be upset to if I was in their shoes. I need to talk to them after I talk to Allie." I gulped thinking of having to tell them everything.

"Don't worry. If they are true friends, they will forgive you guys. If you want, I can go talk to them for you? Just to make it easier on you." Sam offered.

I looked over at her just then and saw she had a hint of understanding in her eyes.

"I think I should tell them. Scratch that, I know I have to tell them. I just don't know how thou." I admitted blushing and looking down.

"You can always start at the beginning. That always works for me. You also don't have to tell them everything if you are not comfortable enough to. It's not just your story; it's your sister's as well. If you don't want to tell them EVERYTHING, you don't have too. Just tell them what they need to know now and the rest can wait." Sam said giving my shoulder a squeeze before her arm returned to her side.

I felt so numb that I didn't even notice her hand was on my shoulder.

Hikaru's POV

I watched as Piper walked away. I was so mad at those two, especially her. How dare she yell at me when her and her sister kept a secret from us this big? I understand the little secrets that people keep, but not something this big.

Aaliyah could have gotten hurt or worse. Even thou we have only known them for a few weeks, Aaliyah seems like a sister to me. I don't understand how I feel about Piper. Right now thou, I am pissed at her. It feels like they betrayed us by not telling us something this big. Makes me wonder what else they are not telling us.

"They didn't mean to hurt you guys or betray you. They don't know how to tell people things. The last time Allie told anyone about her seizures, she got hurt afterwards. She thought she could trust those 'friends' and they turned around and gave that info to the school newspaper. Same thing happened to Piper, but it wasn't anything medical. It is hard to trust people when they break it." D said suddenly.

"Why are you telling us this? You weren't so willing before, so what changed?" asked Kaoru.

I can tell he was as mad as I was.

"Because I think you should know. I didn't mention anything bad so it won't come back and bite me in the butt. I am going downstairs you guys do what you want. But before I go, put yourselves in their shoes. They have been hurt, bullied, lied to, betrayed, and given trials most grown ups don't go though before they were ten. Do you really blame them for not telling you this little fact when Allie gets picked on and pushed around because of it? And I really don't care if what I say gets me in hot water." D said.

"I think you should know them before judging them like you guys are now. You haven't even heard their story yet and you may even walk out on them." Stated D before she turned to leave.

"If you do leave, it will just prove that they can't trust anyone outside their ohana." D warned before disappearing completely.

"So, what do we do now? Do we want to leave or stay?" asked Honey.

"I say we stay. We have nothing better to do and they are our friends." Said Haruhi.

"I agree with my beautiful daughter. I say we stay." Said Tamaki dramatically.

"I say we stay. The evening is not totally ruined. We can watch movies with D-Chan and Piper-Chan while Allie-Chan rests. We can eat cake too, right Takashi?" wondered Honey.

"Yea if they have it, Mitsukuni. I say we stay." Said Mori.

"I agree that we should stay." Stated Kyoya while writing in his book.

After Kyoya talked, everyone looked at us.

I looked over to Kaoru and had some silent communication. We both nodded and said we would stay just to hear them out and possibly stay longer than that.

All of the sudden, we heard screaming and crying.

Piper's POV

I looked over to Allie and saw she was waking up. Tessa and Sam switched places then and Danny moved a little closer as well. If it was anything like last time, it could get ugly. I ignored my mom and moved closer. I just had to make sure she was ok.

**_"Ah, where am I? Who are you?"_** she asked in English looking at Sam.

**_"My name is Samantha Blake. Do you know your name?"_** Sam asked.

**_"Melody Cooper."_** Allie replied.

**_"Well, hello Melody. My name is Danny Fenton. Do you remember anything that happened?"_** Danny wondered, not coming any closer to her.

**_"No, should I? It's a blank. I don't know who I am or what happened to me. All I remember is my name. What is wrong with me? What happened? Who are you people? Why does she look like me? Why?"_** screamed Allie pointing at me, **_"Who are you?"_**

**_"My name is Piper. I am your sister, your twin sister. Don't freak out."_** I said fearing the worse.

**_"I don't have a sister. I am starting to remember that much. You are not my sister. Who are you?"_** she yelled at me.

"**_I am your sister. Please remember. Please."_** I begged her. I didn't even realize I was on my knees beside her until she hit me across the face.

**_"Get away from me. I don't know you. Stay away. You are not my sister. I have no sister." _**She screamed at me one last time before turning to Sam and crying hard on her shoulder.

**_"Get her away from me please. I want my mother. Where is she?"_** She gasped in between her sobs.

"Come on," whispered mom pulling me up and dragging me away to the dining room.

I left Allie crying on Sam's shoulder and asking questions in between while Sam stroked her hair and answered her questions vaguely.

**Author's Note**

**Also did anyone get the reference in there? I like a lot of different fandoms so you may see characters named after fandom characters by accident or purpose, or certain sayings or objects that are inserted into the story. **

**Next chapter has details on seizures for those of you who want to know. Its 500 words give or take, but i haven't edited it yet so we will see. Sorry about that in advance. Reason I put it in the chapter was for you readers out there and the other characters would want to know. I just felt it was relevant to the story. **

**Anyway, till next time, Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Heads up in this chapter Tessa later on explains seizures more. So it could be a little boring. Just to warn you.**

Tessa's POV

I guided Piper to the dining room, out of Allie's sight.

"You can see her when she remembers, " I told her.

"Yea, I know," was her only reply.

"Ah, you guys are still here." I said smiling when I saw their friend's, minus D.

Piper's head snapped up at that. Her cheek was swollen and had a scratch mark on it. Blood was slowly dripping down her face, but not enough to cause any concern over. There was surprise and shock written all over her face. Tears where falling down her cheeks as her looked around the room.

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys go up to the Stardom and hang out there while Allie is getting better down here. That is after we fix you up my dear." I said gently stroking the side of her face to empathize my point and to wipe the tears away.

"Are you ok, Piper-Chan?" asked Haruhi.

"Yea, I will be fine," she stuttered looking down again.

"Let's go get you cleaned up and then have some cake, Piper-Chan! Cake makes everything better." said a very excited Honey.

"Well, if you are having cake, you have to eat it in the basement. No food is allowed in the Stardom. You guys can go watch TV or hang out there," I said "Haruhi, can you clean Piper up? There first aid kit is in the playroom bathroom. Hikaru and Kaoru can help me get the cake because I don't think Honey will be able to control himself to not eat any of it. Honey and Mori can get the silverware and plates. Tamaki and Kyoya get the cups and drinks. Please and thank-you. We will met in the basement entertainment room then."

I clapped and said hop to it. Everyone split up and did what I told them too.

The twins followed me into the kitchen.

"Now, what are you two thinking? You seem to be having the worst time with this, so lets talk about what you are thinking and what you want to know. One time only, ask any questions." I coaxed.

"Really? Any questions?" they said together with a sly smile for each of them.

"Within reason like if I think my girl's will tell you, I won't tell you," I stated, "Oh, nothing inappropriate either."

"With that said, ask away."

Haruhi's POV

I walked in silence with Piper to the bathroom.

"Sit here and I will look for the first aid kit." I told her guiding her to the toilet. There was not where else for her to sit. There wasn't a bathtub in here for her to sit on the edge of.

I was looking around the cabinet in the bathroom trying to find the first aid kit when Piper came up next to me.

"I will show you where it is. We have to hide it for the children or they would get Band-Aids all over the house and the other supplies used to make mummies or cut hair. Everything they are not suppose to be used for." She said while pushing a button in the back that opened a secret compartment that had the first aid kit in it. She handed it to me before sitting down again.

I sat it on the sink and looked through it to find the disinfected and cotton ball. Once I found them I stopped to look at her. She had her head down, but I could still see her face a little bit.

"Piper, do you think I should have you wash the face off first before putting the disinfection on your cut? I think that would be the best, but I wanted to know your thoughts on it." I wondered aloud.

"I can wash my face first and I am able to do this on my own now. You really don't need to go to any trouble, Haruhi." Piper answered my question very jumpy.

I look over at her and said, "You are not a burden. You know that, right? I want to help you. You are my friend. Nothing that happened tonight will change that. Allie-Chan is my friend too. You don't have to hide anything from any of us. Those guys out there stuck up for me and I am not rich like they are. Sure, they can be insensitive and dare I say, stupid; but they are all loyal, kind-hearted people you guys can trust. You don't have to tell them every little secret or bit of your lives to them. You don't have to tell them every little detail about yourself. But I think we need some sort of explanation as to why you felt the need to hide this. This seizure business is something you should tell us. Just promise me you will tell us what you need to tell us, ok?" I said while she washed her face and got fixed up.

"Ok I get it Haruhi. We have been told this before and I will tell you guys some of my story. At least, the parts you need to hear. Let's go find the others." Said Piper. By the look on her face, I can tell she wanted to check on her sister before finding the others.

Kaoru's POV

I was surprised that Tessa would tell us something like that. She told us details of her past that I never would have guessed she went through.

I looked over to Hikaru and saw he felt the same.

"So, by your shocked faces I guess it was a surprise to you. Don't tell the girls about any of this. They don't know about their father and I don't want to tell them tonight. He doesn't even know they exist and I plan on keeping that knowledge from him. Any other questions?" Tessa asked us.

I looked over at Hikaru then asked, "Why don't the girls act like twins?"

"That question is something you have to ask them about. It is most likely going to be what they are going to tell you all later. Next question"

"What type of seizures or what not does Allie-Chan have? How did she get them and how can we help her when she is having one and afterwards?" we asked together.

"She has two types of seizures to date. The first type of seizure you guys saw was called a Grand Mal or tonic-clonic seizures or generalized seizure. That is where the seizure affects both sides of the brain. A disturbance is the best way to describe this. The disturbance sends signals to her muscles, nerves, or glands. It can make her in turn lose consciousness and have severe muscle contractions. In the tonic stage of the seizure, she loses consciousness and may fall down. The clonic stage consists of rapid muscle contractions, sometimes called convulsions. In general, the clonic stage lasts for about two minutes or less. If it lasts more than three to five minutes, call for an ambulance." She stopped to look at us. After we gave her an encouraging smile she continued. (We regretted that later.)

"During she might involuntarily scream or cry out. She could lose control of her bladder and bowels, either during or after the seizure. She might pass out and awaken feeling confused or sleepy. She could have a severe headache after the seizure and may just want to sleep. After she has a grand mal seizure, she might feel confused or sleepy for several hours before recovering fully." She stopped to gather her thoughts before continuing, "When she has this type of seizure, make sure to catch her if you can. If not that's ok too. Make sure nothing is tight around her neck. Do not try and hold her down and DO NOT put anything in her mouth. Remove any sharp objects around her so she won't get hurt. After the seizure if you can't do this during, it is helpful to lay her on their side to maintain an open airway and prevent her from inhaling any secretions." She stated in a very doctor tone. I could tell she explains this a lot.

"She is also known to have Complex partial seizures, these seizures have few physical symptoms but may involve a person staring off into space for several seconds. Her attention cannot be captured during this time. She seems to be "out of touch," "out of it," or "staring into space" during these seizures. There may also be some "complex" symptoms called automatisms. Automatisms consist of involuntary but coordinated movements that tend to be purposeless and repetitive. Common automatisms include lip smacking, chewing, fidgeting, and walking. When she has these types of seizures, all you can do is to wait and make sure she can't get hurt in any way like walk in front of a car. This only lasts a few seconds at the most." She said catching her breath.

"She can experience both partial and generalized seizures at the same time or one can precede the other just to warn you. So in truth, she can start with a Complex seizure and end with a Grand Mal one. If you want any more information, I can give you the information written down." She explained in more details than we would have thought possible.

"No thanks." We said together really fast.

"Sorry for the long, boring details, but that is the only way to describe something as big and vast as this. It is the only way I know how to explain it too. Any more questions?" she asked with an evil type smile.

"I don't think we have any other questions. Do we?" asked Hikaru looking at me.

"I don't." I stated.

"Good. Let's get this cake downstairs before anyone comes looking for us." Said Tessa who started to get the cake out.

"There are three cakes. Pick one and take it down." She said grabbing a big round cake.

Hikaru and I did as we were told and followed her downstairs.

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! How has every one of my wonderful followers and readers been? I have been sick with a killer cold so I haven't written as much as I usually do. Just to warn you, I plan on writing the next chapter differently than I normally do and it is longer too.**

**My second reason that I haven't written more chapters is that I had a lot of fan fiction I had to read. I don't just write this stuff, I do read other people's work. I have a hard time with the writing part, not the idea part so it is helpful to read other people's works and compare it to my own mostly to help me improve on my own writing style. **

**The seizure part was the hardest to write in this chapter. Hopefully, it wasn't too confusing. **

**Anyway see you next time, Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The group of teens siting around eating cake, and not a whisper from any of them; this would be unbearable for most of the teens in the room but the atmosphere had so much awkward tension in the air that they kept silent. This would be considered blissful silence to the outsider if it were not for what happened ten minutes ago.

Honey sat by Mori eating his third piece of cake. Mori gave him his piece So Honey wouldn't eat too much before everyone else had one piece. Kyoya was on his laptop doing who knows what and not eating any of the cake. All he had was a glass of water by him. Tamaki was staring at Haruhi eating her cake and thinking about giving his piece to her. All the while Haruhi was in deep thought over what she can do to help and not noticing Tamaki like normal. The twins were in deep thought as well, not really eating any of their cake.

Piper stared down at her piece of cake; slowly taking bites hoping the awkwardness would go away. She was getting more and more worried. It was taking her mom a long time to find out what was going on with her sister. Piper would never admit it, but she had a doubting thought at the back of her head that her sister would some day forget she had a sister after one of her seizures. It was hard enough seeing her like this, but the thought she may never remember her was unbearable. She looked up from her cake when she heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Well, how is everyone enjoying the cake?" asked Tessa walking in, "I worked so hard on them, I would like some opinions. Then again, if it was super bad don't say anything." She laughed to help break up the tension in the room. A few forced smiles came from some of the teens, but not a sound was heard.

"Huh, no one thought it was good. Oh, well next time maybe. Just so everyone knows, Allie is fine. I don't think it is a good idea for everyone to go see her at once. Piper, she wants to see you, so I think it is best if you went first." Tessa said before grabbing a plate for herself. "Everyone else can sit down and enjoy my 'wonderful' cake as you so put it."

That comment got the teens to all jump in and explain how great the cakes were cutting the rest of the tension in the room. Piper got up and walked out of the room with a sly smile on her face. Her mom maybe a joker at times, but she does know how to liven up the place when she wants to.

She slowly walked up the steps going through everything that has happened so far in her head. The fear was still in the back of her head when she walked through the door.

Allie was there sitting up on the couch. She was leaning against Danny and was holding Sam's hand, who sat on the other side. Piper didn't know what to do so she just stood there in the middle of the doorway like an idiot. That was until Danny noticed her.

"Hey, Piper! Come join the party. There is plenty room, so sit wherever you want. Here take my spot." Danny said getting up. She slowly made her way across the room to the couch and sat next to her sister.

"Well, I better get going. My wife is most likely wanting me home this second so I am going say good-bye to your mom and head home. If you are not in the room when I get back, night, love you, and see you soon!" said Danny before walking out of the room.

Everyone else in the room said good-bye to the man as he walked away.

"So, how is everyone?" asked Allie looking into Piper's eyes.

"Shocked, confused, hurt, angry. You know the usual." Said Piper "And before you ask, I haven't told them anything yet. I haven't spoken to them much." She explained in a whisper.

"In a few minutes, we can go down and tell them what is going on. They need an explanation and right now seems to be the best time." Stated Allie before putting her head on Piper's shoulder. "I just hope it's not to late."

"Me, too." Replied Piper.

"I am sorry about your face. I see that I hurt you again." Allie choked out.

"Its nothing. It looks worse than it is. Trust me. I can barely feel anything." Said Piper hugging Allie. "I was more worried about you than anything else. I didn't even get to eat my favorite cake yet." Allie gave a little chuckle. She knew Piper was trying her best to make her feel better, but it wasn't working so well. Guilt had a funny way of sneaking in and surprising people. One second you can be having the time of your life, the next second you would want to curl up in a ball and forget the world or your problems. It was eating away at Allie right now and it worsened her depression even more.

"I know this may not help much, but if this people were really your friends, they wouldn't have stayed and want to listen. I know it is hard for you to understand. Just hear me out. These people I believe want to be your friends and I really do think you can trust them. You don't have to tell them every little detail, but tell them the big stuff." Sam said getting up.

"I may have just gotten home and you think I don't know what is going on. That's where you are wrong. I have connections and I did talk to Tessa every day I was gone. I do know the Host Club and they are kind people, nothing like those other people. Just relax and be yourselves around them. In time, you will see I am right." She stated, "Now, lets go down stairs and face everyone, ok?" she had her hand out to help pull up Allie from the couch.

"Ok, let's get this over with." We said together.

"I always have a feeling I am a terrible mother. That is the main reason I won't tell you anything about the past because I don't want to prove my thoughts true. Things could have been so different that my thoughts go to how I could have stop it from happening, what could have I done differently, and all the what if's." Tessa said with the fear plain in her eyes. "If I told you anything they didn't want known and they found out, it would be my fault they would hate me. It would just prove I was a horrible mother."

"But that is what they are, what if's. You are a wonderful mother that anyone would be lucky to have." Said Piper.

"You both are wonderful, kind, understanding mothers that we are lucky to have." Said Allie.

"We could never hate you." Her daughters said together.

"Allie-Chan you are ok." said Honey running towards the girls to give Allie a hug.

"We are all happy you are ok." Tamaki said giving up his spot for Allie to sit. "Here, take my spot."

"Thanks, Tamaki. But first I need to apologize to you guys. I am so sorry for not telling you about my seizures. It is something I should have mentioned before now. I am sorry Haruhi for scaring you and I am sorry for everything that happened to all of you. I can only hope you can forgive me and please don't blame Piper. She was only doing what I wished." Allie awkwardly bowed to the Host Club afterwards with Honey still hugging her. Tamaki, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru suddenly appeared and hugged Allie. Even Haruhi got pulled into the hug. Kyoya stayed back and patted Allie on the back as much as he could with everyone around her.

"We don't care that you didn't tell us." Said Tamaki.

"We are just glad you are ok." Haruhi confessed.

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"See, even Mori agrees with us. We all care for both of you and we are happy you are ok." Honey said with those flowers he has floating around his head.

"Doesn't mean we aren't still mad at you." Said Hikaru.

"You could've gotten hurt or worse." Said Kaoru.

"But that doesn't mean we don't care about you." They said together.

"I am just glad we this didn't happen during club hours. It could've been a lot worse and I am happy you are ok." Kyoya said with a evil smirk. "Now, is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Yea, can I sit first? I have a killer headache and a little dizzy." Groaned Allie.

"Sure." They all said sitting her down on the couch with Piper right beside her and everyone else found a place to sit to face the girls. They noticed that Tessa and Sam had left the room during their group hug.

"Where do we begin?" asked Allie thoughtfully.

"I was told to start at the beginning. Does that sound good to you?" Piper whispered to Allie.

"Yea it does." Replied Allie. "You first?"

"I can start, but only because you had a seizure." Stated Piper turning to everyone else. "Our story begins when we were six months old. Our mom wasn't married back then, I think, and had hired a nanny to take care of us when she was at work. The house was different back then. Apparently, there were servants back then. Maids, butlers, gardeners, you name it till the night that changed our lives and our mom's forever. In truth, it was a normal day. Our mom came back from work like any other day. She dismissed the nanny and spent time with us until bed. She put us to bed and went to bed herself. She woke up in the middle of the night with a weird feeling and had to go check up on us. She was too late thou. When she walked in our bedroom, she found empty cribs." Explained Piper to wide-eyed teenagers.

"Our mom only found out so much about what happened. The mastermind behind the kidnapping was our nanny, Elizabeth. A maid named Mary Jane in the crime aided her. She planned out every detail to the security system to guard swift changes. Mary Jane took one of us while Elizabeth took the other. They went their separate ways after that. Each woman raised us like they would her own. We can only guess the motive for the kidnapping was so they could have their own child. We were found when we were ten." continued Allie.

"The only thing that would hurt the Host Club is my past. I don't want to get into many details, but I lived on the streets for a few years and have a police record. It wasn't anything bad, just trespassing in a old abandoned building in the winter time. That's how mom found me. My fingerprints showed up in the missing children database a year after the incident. That's why it is still on my record." Confessed Piper.

"I was in a car crash. The head trauma from the accident is the reason I have seizures. I was found because I was framed for shoplifting and they took my fingerprints. Framed as in some jerks put a pair of sunglasses in my bag at the market and I got busted when I left the store. I didn't know about the glasses, for real." Explained Allie.

"Did mom tell you about my seizures before we came in?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes, she told us all the details of the seizures you have and ways to help." Said Kyoya.

"At least I don't have to tell you guys all that." signed Allie.

"I am tired and I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just watch TV and hang out? I promise we will answer your questions tomorrow. I don't think I can take much more of this." Pleaded Allie burying her head into Piper's shoulder.

"Its ok. We understand." Said Haruhi.

"You just had a seizure and want to rest. That princess is a good enough excuse." Said Tamaki.

"You don't have to tell us everything at once." Said Honey.

"It sounds to me you had a hard past so it is ok to stop when you want to. Just don't push yourself and we will be fine." Said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Thanks." Said Allie "How about we watch Ridiculousness? It's a hilarious American TV clip show. I am not feeling good enough to watch Sherlock."

Everyone else agreed to watch the show and soon the room was filled with laughter. Except for Kyoya and Mori, but even Mori smiled a little at some of the clips.

Piper was looking to the TV screen, but not laughing like the rest of the teens. She was deep in thought. She couldn't believe that the evening turned out like this. This being the first time since a few years ago that they told anyone of their past and best of all, they didn't run away. She remembered the last time where she so called friends left right after and told their story to the school newspaper. They turned it into a huge thing that spiraled out of control.

"You doing ok?" asked D.

"Yea, just thinking about stuff." Piper admitted.

"Just relax and enjoy the rest of the night. You can think later. You are starting to get attention and it's not from me." Whispered D, pointing her eyes towards Hikaru, who was caught looking at Piper out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked back at the TV with a small blush on his cheeks when he noticed Piper waving at him. The girls giggled at that and turned their attention to the screen.

**Author's Note**

**How did you guys like this chapter. This took me a few days to write. **

**Anyway, to the bad news. I am so sorry, but I have to put this story on Haitus. Sorry. Due to unforeseen complications, I will not have a laptop or computer. My Ex-boyfriend decided to take back the laptop HE GAVE ME FOR CHRISTMAS! Rude, I know, but he has severe depression and is in the hospital for it so I can't be so mad at him. Even thou, he is forcing me to move out faster than planned as well. Its not like he had any reason to be upset over this break-up he loves me, but not in a wife way. He realized he was gay two days after Christmas and WE HAD A MUTUAL BREAK-UP! I supported him, told him we could still be friends and he still had MY FAMILY to call his own since he is so sure his family will disown him, and he throws me to the street. We went out for 6 years and this is how he thanks me? He couldn't even tell me out loud he was gay. He typed it on his cellphone and woke me up at 2 in the morning to "tell" me. All I know is that he needs to get his priorities straight and act his age (which is 23). He texted me to move out in one day. I understand why and I was in the middle of packing anyway, but texting that is not the way to go.**

**Sorry for the rant, it feels better now that I let it out. Until I get another laptop or he changes his flipping mind and gives back this one, I can't continue this story at this time. Doesn't mean I will stop it all together, it just means I have no clue when I can post anymore of it.**

**Sorry again.**

**Thanks to everyone! See ya, bye!**


End file.
